EL SUCESOR 2da Temporada
by taikano
Summary: Los años transcurrieron y sasha a desaparecido de la vida de todos, por esto jeff cae en la depresion pero los demas no dejaran que esto siga asi.
1. Soledad

HOLA NUEVAMENTE GENTE DE TODO EL MUNDO ME EXTRAÑARON? :D, LA VERDAD YO SI :3, MUY BIEN LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA DEL FANFIC TITULADO COMO "EL SUCESOR" A LLEGADO A SU FIN, Y AHORA INICIAREMOS CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN, PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO, NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO HASTA AHORA TT_TT

SIN MAS PREANGULOS COMENZAMOS CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

(La escena inicia con Jeff sentado en el marco de la ventana viendo como amanecía)  
>Jeff:…(toma un trago de cerveza)… (sasha)<p>

"EL SUCESOR" FANFIC DE JEFF THE KILLER  
>2DA TEMPORADA<p>

CAPITULO 1: Soledad

(Narración: transcurrieron exactamente 4 años desde que deje a sasha nuevamente con su hermano, el cual logro sobrevivir a mi ataque aquella noche, la información de que aún quedan subordinados nos obligó a vigilar a sasha desde una distancia prudente, tanto para que ella y su hermano no nos descubran y para que nosotros la podamos proteger, sasha parece recordar todo sobre su hermano y absolutamente nada de nosotros, slenderman se ha encargado de vigilarla por un tiempo debido a que mi rara enfermedad avanzo sin previo aviso pero por ahora nuevamente está estable, así nos mantuvimos durante 2 años, una semana antes de que se cumplieran los 3 años slender dejo de vigilar a sasha para ayudar a Jack con la fabricación de la medicina que posiblemente me cure, y cuando finalmente los 3 años se cumplieron, algo sucedió)

(UN RECUERDO)

Slenderman: (entra de golpe a la cabaña) JEFF!  
>Jeff: (lo mira sorprendido al igual que Sally)…que pasa slender?<br>Slenderman: (jadeando)…s-sasha  
>Jeff:…(mirada de desesperación)<p>

(DESPUES DE UNA HORA)

Jeff: (abre la puerta de golpe)… (Ve la casa vacía)…s-sa…  
>Sally: (se le escapan las lágrimas)…n-no hay…nadie<br>Slenderman:…lo siento Jeff  
>Jeff: (mirada baja)…<br>Slenderman:…sasha ya no está aquí  
>Jeff:…sasha… (Se arrodilla)…SASHAAAAAAAA!<p>

(Narración: en ese momento me entere de que sasha había dejado la ciudad junto con su hermano, la casa estaba completamente vacía, y eso fue lo que sentí en mi corazón, un vacío profundo, porque en definitiva, ya no volvería a ver a sasha nunca más, los 4 años se cumplieron, y aún sigo con este inmenso dolor, porque aún no he sabido nada de ella)

(FIN DE LA NARRACION)

(EN LA CABAÑA)

Slenderman: (sentado en el mueble)…  
>Sally: (sentada en la mesa comiendo fruta)…<p>

(LA PUERTA SE ABRE)

Jack: HOLA!...eh?  
>Ben:…que…ocurre?<br>Sally: hola ben (sonrisa sin emoción)…que bueno que viniste (sigue comiendo la fruta)  
>Slenderman:…Jack si quieres riñones busca en la cocina<br>Jack: U¬¬ (por qué todos piensan que solo quiero riñones?)  
>Ben:…que solitario se siente la casa…y ellos están como si su vida ya no sirviera de nada<br>Jack:…no me sorprende (mira a slender y a Sally)...la única persona que le daba alegría a esta casa…se ha ido…tal vez para siempre  
>Ben:…(mira hacia arriba)…él está peor<br>Jack:…eh? (Ve un par de botellas de cerveza junto a las escaleras)…tsk…ese maldito borracho (sube corriendo)  
>Ben: J-JACK (lo sigue)<br>Slender/Sally: eh?...(se miran y se disponen a seguir a Jack y ben)

(CON JACK)

Jack: (entra de golpe) JEFF!  
>Jeff:…(se sienta en la cama tambaleándose)<br>Slenderman:…Jeff  
>Sally:…oh no<br>Ben: r-rayos como no pudieron darse cuenta de que estaba así?  
>Jack:…tsk (corre hasta Jeff y lo jala con fuerza de la camiseta)<br>Jeff:…  
>Jack: HASTA CUANDO PLANEAS SEGUIR EN ESTE ESTADO!<br>Jeff:…  
>Jack:…Jeff<br>Sally:…el no a dicho nada desde que descubrimos que sasha dejo su casa...solo se la pasa encerrado  
>Slenderman: pero…no nos dimos cuenta de que cada vez consumía más el alcohol<br>Ben:…debieron vigilarlo más…es muy malo que Jeff este consumiendo mucho alcohol…eso podría empeorar cada vez más su enfermedad  
>Jack: peor aún que ni siquiera sabemos que parte de su cuerpo está afectando…Jeff…respóndeme o si no<br>Jeff: (mirada baja) ya lárgate  
>Jack: (se sorprende)…<br>Jeff:…escuchar tu voz…realmente me irrita  
>Jack:…<br>Sally: Jeff  
>Ben: esto acabara mal<br>Slenderman:…  
>Jack: (mirada baja)…ok (comienza a empujarlo mientras se va subiendo a su cama)…tsk…AHORA SI YA ME ARTE! (Empuja a Jeff hacia la ventana haciendo que medio cuerpo quede afuera)…<br>Jeff: (sorprendido)…  
>Sally: JACK NO!<br>Ben: NO SEAS IDIOTA QUE HACES!  
>Jack: EL IDIOTA AHORA ES JEFF Y SOLAMENTE HAGO QUE ENTRE EN RAZON!<br>Sally:…Jack  
>Jack: tsk<br>Jeff:…por qué no me dejas caer de una vez?  
>Jack: eh?<br>Jeff:…(mira a un lado) yo ya…no tengo razones para seguir con vida…después de todo esta enfermedad me matara tarde o temprano  
>Jack:…<br>Jeff:…ya no…quiero vivir  
>Jack:…(expresión de gran enfado)…DEJA YA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! (Lo jala nuevamente dentro de la habitación) tsk…REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ! (Le da un gran puñetazo en la cara)<br>Jeff: (cae al suelo)… (Se toca la mejilla en donde recibió el golpe)…duele  
>Jack: claro que duele…ya deja de estarte lamentando solo porque sasha se fue…que paso con lo de conseguir un sucesor que continuara con tu legado?<br>Jeff:…sasha era la única que podía con eso…no creo que pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que ella  
>Jack: nunca lo sabrás si te quedas aquí emborrachándote… (Se agacha frente a él)…en serio crees…que eres el único que siente un vacío en corazón?<br>Jeff:…  
>Sallyben:…(bajan la cabeza)  
>Slenderman:…<br>Jack: imbécil…no eres el único…todos aquí extrañamos mucho a sasha…yo estoy igual que tu…recuerda que yo también estoy enamorado de ella…cada vez que iba a vigilarla…cada vez que veía su rostro...me daban inmensos deseos de querer ir y pararme frente a ella…y gritarle con todas mis fuerzas que me recordara…que dijera mi nombre una y otra vez…quería abrazarla…tocarla…besarla…pero sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer eso…al pensarlo simplemente sentía que algo dentro de mí se desgarraba…pero aun así no quise lanzarme a una patética vida de depresión  
>Jeff:…es muy fácil para ti decir eso…ella y yo…pudimos haber comenzado algo nuevo en ese momento<br>Jack:…(sonríe de forma arrogante) maldito presumido acaso lo dices porque la besaste?...(suspira) vaya creo que ahora mismo tendré que arriesgarme  
>Jeff: eh?<br>Sally: de que habla?  
>Slenderman:…<br>Ben:…hay no U¬¬  
>Jack:…Jeff…sabes cuál es la razón por la que no decaí en el mismo estado en el que estas ahora?<br>Jeff:…  
>Jack:…(sonríe) es porque… (Le habla al oído)…yo aún no olvido la calidez de los labios de sasha<br>Jeff:…eh?  
>Sallyben:…  
>Slenderman:…<br>Jack: hpm así como lo oyes amigo…además…jejeje yo bese a sasha antes que tú  
>Jeff:…<br>Sally/ben: O/O  
>Slenderman:…oh dios<br>Jeff:…tsk…MALDITO BASTARDO (se para con intenciones de tirársele encima a Jack pero es detenido por slender)  
>Slenderman: en serio era necesario que dijeras eso Jack?<br>Jack: por supuesto  
>Jeff: SUELTAME SLENDER AHORA SI QUE LE DOY!<br>Jack:…tú no deberías estar así…acaso…ya olvidaste los labios de sasha?  
>Jeff: (se sorprende)…<br>Jack:…ya olvidaste…todo sobre ella?...si mal no recuerdo la que recibió la droga fue sasha…y no tu  
>Jeff:…yo no la he olvidado<br>Jack:…entonces demuéstralo...demuéstralo volviendo a ser el mismo Jeff the killer que todos solíamos conocer  
>Jeff:…<br>Jack: no quieres que la gente olvide el terror que les das verdad?...pues entonces ponte nuevamente de pie en busca de un sucesor  
>Jeff:…<br>Jack:…hay mucha gente…sasha no es la única…y en cuanto a ella de que se haya ido no significa que no la volverás a ver  
>Jeff:…<br>Jack:…honestamente cuando la gente dice que las cosas que pasan son obra del destino…siempre pienso que es una completa estupidez…pero quien sabe…tal vez tu encuentro con sasha…no haya sido pura casualidad  
>Jeff: (se sorprende)…<br>Sally: Jack  
>Ben: wow nunca lo había escuchado hablar así<br>Slenderman: fufufu Jack está inspirado  
>Jack: IMBECIL CALLATE!...lo último que diré ahora…es que no tires tu vida a la basura tan rápido…aun tienes mucho que dar…aquí termino<br>Jeff:…  
>Sally:…j-Jeff<p>

(SE ESCUCHA EN EL PRIMER PISO: JACK BEN ESTAN AQUÍ!)

Ben: ya llego Nina  
>Jack: ya era hora no creí que tardara tanto… (Mira a Jeff)…ahora todo depende ti… (A punto de irse) a por cierto<br>Jeff:…  
>Jack: (le grita al oído) DEJA DE ESTAR TOMANDO ESO SOLO HARA QUE EMPEORES! (Se va cerrando la puerta con fuerza)<p>

(YO: VEANLO COMO UNA ESCENA COMICA XD)

Jeff:…tsk

(CON LOS DEMAS EN EL PRIMER PISO)

Sally: jajaja (la abraza) hola Nina  
>Nina: hola Sally…y Jack?<br>Jack: (bajando) justo aquí...por qué tardaste tanto?  
>Nina: jejeje lo siento…como esta Jeff?<br>Ben: Jack le dio un gran discurso  
>Jack: cállate Peter pan<br>Ben: *¬¬  
>Nina:…y entonces que pasara con él?<br>Jack:…ya es decisión suya si decide seguir adelante  
>Nina:…ya veo (escucha su celular) eh?... (Contesta el teléfono) hola?...s-si espera un momento…oigan necesito hablar en privado…vuelvo al rato (se va)<br>Jack:…bien tendremos que esperar  
>Sally: y Jeff?<br>Jack: ya lo dije…si quiere seguir adelante ya es decisión de el

(CON NINA)

Nina:…lograste conseguir la información que te pedí?... (¿?: He conseguido lo necesario…aunque la verdad ha sido difícil)…ese chico…Alex…que tan habilidoso es?...quiero que me digas todo…jane

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Jane:…lo que he logrado averiguar es que ese chico ha investigado cada uno de sus movimientos desde que le arrebataron a sasha…investigo cada dato de cada uno de ustedes…especialmente de Jeff

(DE VUELTA CON NINA)

Nina:…(jane: también descubrí que tipo de carrera que decidió seguir después de lo que le sucedió…él se fue a una escuela privada de entrenamiento policiaco)…entrenamiento policiaco?...existe una escuela para eso? (Jane: al parecer si…cada investigación que llevo a cabo sobre ustedes fue entregada a la comisaria para que inicien la búsqueda)…esto es malo…y no sabes a donde pudo haberse ido junto con sasha?

(CON JANE)

Jane: desagraciadamente no he logrado conseguir esa información

(CON NINA)

Nina:…(jane: lo único que digo es que si aquella información sobre ustedes cayó en manos de la policía…eso significa que tarde o temprano darán con su ubicación…deben abandonar la cabaña ahora mismo)…ese chico sí que nos dio grandes problemas

(CON JEFF)

Jeff:…(RECUERDO)  
>Sasha: usted…tiene algún trauma?<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:…(esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuche de sasha…cuando la conocí…no puedo creer que aún lo recuerde…a pesar que sucedió hace años)…

(RECUERDO)

Sasha:…por alguna razón…no le tengo miedo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:…tsk… (Sasha)…eh? (Mira por la ventana)… (Logra visualizar unas luces)… (Se sorprende)…tsk… (RECUERDO)  
>Jack: no quieres que la gente olvide el terror que les das verdad?...pues entonces ponte nuevamente de pie en busca de un sucesor<p>

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

Jack: lo último que diré ahora…es que no tires tu vida a la basura tan rápido…aun tienes mucho que dar

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:…(pone una mirada de completa seriedad)

(DE VUELTA CON NINA)

Nina:…gracias por todo…jane (jane: hpm…solamente lo hice para devolverte el favor que te debía hace mucho tiempo…haz lo que te digo y váyanse de ahí)…de acuerdo…una vez más…gracias jane… (Cuelga el teléfono)…

(CON LOS DEMAS)

Jack:…esto no es bueno  
>Ben:…<p>

(LLEGA NINA)

Nina: chicos recibí una importante información tenemos que…que ocurre? Por qué todos están pegados a la ventana?  
>Slenderman:…míralo por ti misma<br>Nina:…(se acerca a la ventana)…n-no puede ser

(CERCA DE LA CABAÑA SE ENCONTRABAN POLICIAS APARENTEMENTE BUSCANDOLOS)

Sally: ahora que haremos  
>Jack: tsk…rápido apaguen las luces<br>Ben: (corre rápidamente y las apaga)…que haremos ahora Jack?  
>Jack:…no lo se<br>Nina:…no pensé que llegarían ahora  
>Jack: eh? De que hablas Nina?<br>Nina:…jane me llamo…le pedí que consiguiera información sobre lo que estuvo haciendo el hermano de sasha durante esos 6 años…esto es lo que estuvo haciendo…investigando cada una de nuestras historias…este es el resultado  
>Jack:…jane te dijo todo eso…tsk…tenemos que irnos ahora<br>Sally: (observando por la ventana de atrás)…al parecer no hay policías detrás de la cabaña…eso significa que aún no la encuentran  
>Jack:…<br>Ben: p-pero solo hay policías al frente…podemos con ellos si todos  
>¿?: (Lo interrumpe) no hay tiempo para eso<p>

(TODOS MIRAN A LAS ESCALERAS)

Nina:…  
>¿?:…en serio crees que solo esos oficiales están en estos terrenos?...una vez que vean la cabaña muchos otros vendrán y nos rodearan<br>Slenderman:…hpm  
>BenSally:…(gran sonrisa)  
>Jack: (sonríe)…eehhh…oye sabias que hacer una supuesta entrada épica no te queda para nada…Jeff<br>Jeff: (sonríe)…eso debería decírtelo yo a ti…hasta arriba te escucho dando órdenes…dime desde cuando eres el líder?  
>Jack:…desde que tuviste el descaro de encerrarte en tu cuarto a emborracharte<br>Jeff: fuu…lo se…necesitare una menta después de esto… (Mirada serie)…ahora…lo único que nos llevaremos de aquí son los cuchillos (camina hacia la cocina)…cualquier cosa que nos sirva (saca un botellón con gasolina)…el resto se quedara aquí (comienza a regarlo sobre los mueble)…y nos servirá de distracción

(TODOS LO MIRAN SORPRENDIDOS)

Jack:…(Jeff)  
>Nina: (impresionante…nunca lo había visto tomar el liderazgo de esta forma)<br>Ben/Sally:…(i-increíble)  
>Slenderman:…(no hay nada que hacer al respecto Jeff…nadie más que tu puede ser el líder de esta pandilla)<br>Jeff:…(termina de regar la gasolina sobre los muebles)…listo…todos vayan a la puerta de atrás…segura que no había nadie Sally?  
>Sally:…s-si estoy segura<br>Jeff:…bien…no tenemos mucho tiempo…ustedes adelántense sigan corriendo hasta que lleguen al borde de la montaña…slender ayúdalos a subir  
>Slenderman:…que harás Jeff?<br>Jeff:…algo realmente loco…Jack préstame un cigarrillo  
>Jack: e-eh?<br>Jeff: vamos no te hagas el santo que no fuma y préstame uno  
>Jack:…e-eres un maldito (saca un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y se lo entrega a Jeff)<br>Jeff: perfecto

(SE ESCUCHA DESDE AFUERA: LOGRO VER LA CABAÑA!)

Nina: ya la vieron  
>Jeff: váyanse ahora<br>Nina: ten cuidado Jeff (sigue a Jack)  
>Ben: estaremos esperándote<br>Sally: así es no te tardes (AMBOS SE VAN)  
>Slenderman:…no seas tan arriesgado Jeff<br>Jeff:…vete ya  
>Slenderman:…Sally llorara si no nos alcanzas (se va)<br>Jeff:…lo se…  
>Jack: si lo sabes entonces no hagas la grande (a punto de irse)<br>Jeff: Jack  
>Jack: eh?<br>Jeff:…gracias…por hacerme entrar en razón  
>Jack:…(sonríe) no tienes que decir esas cosas…ya no somos los mejores amigos como antes pero…aunque sea sigues siendo mi rival…no mueras Jeff<br>Jeff:…(sonríe) no creo que eso sea posible  
>Jack:…hpm (se va)<br>Jeff:…(miran con cierto enfado la puerta)

(LOS POLICIAS LLEGAN A LA CABAÑA Y LO UNICO QUE VEN ES A JEFF PRENDIENDO EL CIGARRILLO)

Policía (1):…q-que?  
>Jeff: oh que tal…no creí que encontraran este lugar…es una lástima que vinieran…porque solamente vinieron es a morir<br>Policía (1): COMO?  
>(JEFF TIRA EL CIGARRILA EN UN CHARCO DE GASOLINA Y EL FUEGO COMIENZA A EXPANDIRSE)<br>Policía (1): r-rayos…TODOS SALGAN!

(EL FUE BLOQUEA LA SALIDA)

Jeff: ni lo sueñen…DE AQUÍ NO VAN A SALIR!

(YA LEJOS DEL LUGAR)

Slenderman:…(sube a Sally y a ben)…listo si cruzamos esto podremos escapar  
>Jack: (ayuda a Nina) vamos sube…<br>Nina: tsk… (Logra sentarse en filo de la roca) gracias  
>Jack:…(sonríe)<p>

(SE VE UNA GRAN EXPLOSION Y TODOS MIRAN SORPRENDIDOS)

Jack:…  
>Nina:…<br>Ben:…j-je  
>Slenderman:…n-no<br>Sally:…JEEEEEFFFF!

(LA DESESPERACION LOS INVADE, NADIE LOGRO VER A JEFF SALIR A SALVO DE LA CABAÑA ANTES DE QUE EXPLOTARA, AHORA NADIE SABE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON EL Y TAMPOCO PUEDEN REGRESAR, AHORA SOLO QUEDA HACER LO QUE JEFF LES DIJO, ESCAPAR, SIGAN VIENDO EL FANFIC PARA SABER QUE SUCEDE)

CONTINUARA…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

LISTO AQUÍ CONCLUYE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDON SI ME TARDO MUCHO EN SUBIR EL FANFIC ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER :P  
>POR CIERTO COMO PUDIERON OBSERVAR, A PARTIR DE AHORA EL TITULO DEL FANFIC SERA:<br>"EL SUCESOR" 2DA TEMPORADA

BUENO HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDD


	2. Persecución

MUY BIEN AQUÍ REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC, INCREÍBLEMENTE HE LOGRADO COMENZAR CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ X3

EN FIN BASTA DE TANTA CHARLA AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO, POR CIERTO, FELIZ HALLOWEEEEEEEEEEN :D

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En el capitulo anterior: jeff y compañía descubren que sasha se mudo a otra ciudad junto con su hermano, debido a esto una gran tristeza invade el corazón de jeff pensando que nunca la volverá a ver, pero jack le dice fuertes palabras que lo enfada pero que al mismo tiempo lo reanima, por otra parte nina recibe por parte de jane una útil información pero se lo dice demasiado tarde ya que la policía finalmente logra dar con la ubicación de la cabaña, al final todos a excepción de jeff se alejan de la cabaña y una gran desesperación los invade al ver como la cabaña explota en pedazos

CAPITULO 2: PERSECUCIÓN

(COMIENZA A AMANECER)

¿?: (observa por la ventana)…(introduce las balas)…(termina de recargar su arma)…(apunta contra una pared)…perfecto (observa su arma)…esta lista

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

Jack:…(mira por la ventana)…(mira a los demás)  
>Slenderman:…<br>Nina: (mirada baja)…  
>Ben: (abrazando a Sally)…<br>Sally: (llorando)…tsk…  
>Jack: (expresión de disgusto)…(vuelve a mirar por la ventana)…(después de haber logrado escapar de la cabaña…hemos tardado 3 dias en llegar a otra ciudad…en el momento en que entramos rápidamente nos hemos ocultado en una casa abandonada que encontramos por ahí en la cual no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo…desgraciadamente aquí no hay bosques los cuales son nuestros terrenos mas seguros en especial para slender, sally y ben…y además desde que presenciamos aquella explosión…estamos disgustados…porque desde ese momento no hemos sabido nada de jeff) (RECUERDO)<p>

(SE VE UNA GRAN EXPLOSION Y TODOS MIRAN SORPRENDIDOS)

Sally: JEEEEEEFFFF!  
>Jack: (mirada de desesperación)…JEFF! (trata de regresar pero es detenido por slender)...<br>Slenderman:…(niega con la cabeza)  
>Jack:…q-que haces?...SUELTAME SLENDER TENEMOS QUE VOLVER!<br>Slenderman: no podemos regresar ahora...los policías han rodeado completamente el lugar…te capturaran si te acercas  
>Jack:…p-pero<br>Nina: Y QUE HAY DE JEFF!  
>Slenderman:…en serio creen que esa explosión es suficiente para acabar con el?<p>

(TODOS SE SORPRENDEN)

Slenderman:…tenemos que tener mas fe en jeff…nos alejaremos de aquí tal y como el nos ordeno  
>Nina:…slender<br>Ben:…es verdad…jeff a sobrevivido a cosas peores que estas  
>Sally: si…una explosión no lo matara<br>Jack:…(mira hacia la cabaña)…(jeff…mas te vale que en verdad no estes muerto) (se va siguiendo a los demás)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jack:…(ojala…aun podamos tener esperanzas)…(mira a los demás)…(aquí…la situación aun no es muy buena que digamos)

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

¿?: (en su cama leyendo)…(siente que le lanzan algo encima)…oye sabes que no entregar los objetos en la mano es de mala educación?  
>¿?: desde cuando eres experta en la buena educación?<br>¿?: cállate alex…que es esto?  
>alex: es un informe…sobre los criminales que he estado investigando durante estos años<br>¿?: y bien?...los encontraron?  
>Alex:…escaparon<br>¿?: (se levanta de golpe) QUE COSA!  
>Alex: (señala el informe)<br>¿?:…(comienza a leer)…  
>Alex: 5 de ellos lograron escapar…slenderman, Sally, ben, nina the killer…y eyeless jack<br>¿?: (mirada baja)…falta uno  
>Alex:…<br>¿?:…donde esta…(tono enfurecido)…jeff the killer?  
>Alex:…(le da la espalda)…no sabemos nada de el<p>

(DE VUELTA CON LA PANDILLA)

Ben: (camina de un lado a otro)…  
>Jack: ben<br>Ben: (sigue caminando)…  
>Jack: ben<br>Ben: (no lo escucha)...  
>Jack:…tsk BEN MALDITA SEA! (le da un golpe en la cabeza)<br>Ben: au au au…(lo mira enojado y con lagrimitas en los ojos) OYE QUE RAYOS TE PASA!  
>Jack: QUIERES DEJAR DE DAR VUELTAS SOLO ME ESTAS MAREANDO!<br>Ben:…deberías comprenderme…no puedo estar tranquilo mientras jeff no aparezca  
>Jack:…(se da cuenta de que los demás lo están mirando con la misma expresión que ben)…oigan<p>

(SE ESCUCHAN LAS SIRENAS DE LOS CARROS DE POLICIA)

Nina: la policía  
>Jack: rayos como nos encontraron tan rápido?<br>Ben: tenemos que irnos ahora  
>Slenderman:…<br>Sally:…s-slender  
>Slenderman:…nos vamos a separar<br>Jack/nina/ben/Sally: QUE!  
>Slenderman: si vamos todos juntos nos atraparan mas rápido…iremos por caminos diferentes<br>sally:…p-pero slender  
>Slenderman: lo siento Sally<br>Sally:…  
>Slenderman:…VAMONOS!<p>

(DICHO ESTO TODOS SE SEPARARON)

Jack: (sale por una ventana y ve a 4 de los policías) tsk (se hecha a correr)  
>Policía(1): AHÍ ESTA PERSIGANLO<br>Policía(2): MIREN ARRIBA

(LOS POLICIAS MIRAN HACIA DEBIDO A LOS PASOS QUE ESCUCHAN)

Nina: (brinca de un techo al otro)…  
>Policía(1): NO LA DEJEN ESCAPAR<br>Jack: (mirando desde una esquina)…nina…(corre en la misma dirección de ella)

(CON BEN)

Ben: (corriendo)…eh?

(TRES POLICIAS LO INTERCEPTAN AL OTRO LADO DEL CALLEJON)

Ben: tsk…  
>Policía: ESTAS ATRAPADO!<br>Ben: (sonríe) hpm…(de su bolsillo saca su ocarina)…a dormir (toca la melodía)  
>Policía(5): q-que<br>Policía(6):…p-por que…tengo…(se desmaya junto con el otro)  
>Ben:…je (se va corriendo)<p>

(OBSERVANDO DESDE UN EDIFICIO)

¿?:…al fin los encontré…(salta desde el techo y amortigua su caída agarrándose de una barreta)…han hecho un muy buen trabajo en sobrevivir hasta ahora…enseguida los alcanzare (se hecha a correr)

(CON SALLY)

Sally: (corriendo)…  
>policía(7): QUIETA!<br>Sally: AH! (frena y corre para alejarse)…  
>Policía(8 ): (aparece de la nada) DE NADA SIRVE QUE CORRAS!<br>Sally: (se detiene)…(mira a todos los lados y ve un agujero)…tsk (corre y se desliza por el agujero desapareciendo de la vista de los policías)  
>Policía(7): tsk se escapo<br>Policía(8 ):…y ahora que?  
>¿?: (se acerca caminando)…<br>Policía(7): e-ella es  
>Policía(8 ):…s-se fue por aquí (señala el agujero)<br>¿?: (observa detenidamente el agujero)…esta chiquilla no llegara lejos por este agujero…(mira a los policías) mas vale que puedan seguirme el ritmo…atraparemos a esta niña por el otro lado…

(CON SLENDERMAN)

Slenderman:…  
>¿?:…bien hecho<br>Slenderman:…cállate…y mejor lárgate de aquí porque no estoy de humor  
>¿?: jejeje vamos no te da gusto volver a ver a uno de tus alumnos?<br>Slenderman:…  
>¿?:…jejeje ok ok (le da la espalda) me largo…deberías preocuparte por esos compañeros tuyos a los que tanto intentas proteger…su camino esta a punto de terminar<p>

(en ese momento un gran enfado invadio a slenderman y termina utilizando uno de sus tentáculos para atacar el cual esa persona esquiva con facilidad)

¿?:…(mira la marca que dejo el ataque de slender)…(lo mira arrogantemente) oohhh sigues siendo muy fuerte sempai  
>Slenderman: YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ MASKY!...tsk el próximo ataque ten por seguro que no fallara<br>Masky: hpm  
>Slenderman:…no dejare que sigas su juego<br>Masky:…(se da la vuelta y comienza a marcharse) jejeje como digas sempai…adios  
>Slenderman:…(se sobresalta al escuchar un sonido)…(suspira) es el maldito teléfono que me dio jack…(contesta) que? (ben: (jadeando)…slender…tenemos un enorme problema)…problemas?...que ocurrio ben? (ben:…Sally…capturaron a sally) (se sorprende)…<p>

(CON BEN)

Ben: ella trataba de escapar de los policías pero al final lograron emboscarla

(DE REGRESO CON SLENDER)

Slenderman:…(ben: se la llevaron a la comisaria…jack la siguió y logro ver que la encerraron en una celda completamente aislada)…de acuerdo…llegare con ustedes lo mas rápido que pueda…(cuelga)…  
>(aquella noticia le cayo encima a slender como un balde de agua fría, acaso escucho bien?, que habían capturado a sally?, de la impresión incluso dejo caer el celular)<br>Slenderman:…s…sa…lly

(CON SALLY)

Sally: (mirando por una pequeña ventana)…(como pude dejar que me atraparan?) (RECUERDO)  
>Sally: tsk…(logra salir del agujero)…lo hice…logre escapar…(se levanta)…tengo que darme prisa…y alcanzar a (se paraliza al sentir un fuerte choque eléctrico)…(q-que…m-mi cuerpo…no se…mueve) (cae al suelo)<br>¿?:…eso fue todo  
>Sally:…(d-de quien)<br>¿?: ahora no puede moverse asi que llévenla a la comisaria  
>Policías(7)(8 ): SI!<br>Sally:…(por que me parece conocida…esa voz?) (mira ligeramente hacia arriba)  
>¿?: dense prisa<br>Sally:…(q-quien)  
>¿?:…(dirige su mirada hacia sally)…mas te vale cooperar en la interrogacion<br>Sally:…(quien es…esta mujer?)…tsk…(se desmaya)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Sally:…(nuevamente termine siendo una carga para el grupo…de seguro ben y los demás ya deben estar buscándome…soy una maldita carga)…eh? (escucha pasos acercándose)…(bueno)…(mira al frente) (lo único que puedo hacer a hora) (baja mirada baja)…(es no revelar ninguna información sobre slender y los demás)

(LA PUERTA SE ABRE Y ENTRAN DOS POLICIAS)

Sally:…  
>Policía(1): muy bien (golpea la palma de la mano sobre la mesa)…hagamos esto por las buenas…quieres pequeña?<br>Sally:…  
>Policía(1):…hpm…eres mas terca de lo que imagine<br>Policía(2): ella no hablara...tendra que ser por las malas

(OBSERVANDO DESDE AFUERA)

¿?:…(se aleja)…(por que esa niña…me parece tan familiar?)

(AFUERA DEL LUGAR OBSERVANDO DESDE UN EDIFICIO)

Jack:...tsk…  
>Slenderman: jack<br>Jack: eh? (voltea a ver)…slender…ben?  
>Ben:…lo encontré en el camino<br>Jack:…ah? (mira a un lado)  
>Nina: soy yo<br>Jack: rayos te tardaste  
>Nina: lo siento fue muy difícil quitarme esos tipos de encima…como esta Sally?<br>Jack:…la están interrogando…pero ella no dice ni una palabra  
>Ben: esta aplicando la ley del hielo?...bien hecho Sally<br>Nina: tenemos que sacarla rápido de ahí…no sabemos de que son capaces esos policías si pierden la paciencia con ella  
>Slenderman:…ya haz pensado en algo jack?<br>Jack:…no…no soy muy bueno en esas cosas…no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero…ojala jeff estuviera aquí…el es mucho mejor estratega que yo  
>Nina:…<br>Ben:…  
>Slenderman:…tsk…<br>¿?: (apoyado en la pared detrás de ellos)…y yo no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso jack  
>Jack:…(se sorprende y voltea rápidamente)<p>

(EL RESTO VOLTEA A VER)

Nina:…  
>Ben:…j-j-je…<br>Slenderman:…hpm  
>Jack:…tsk…jejeje ERES UN MALDITO PRESUMIDO!<br>Jeff:…jejeje  
>Nina:…j-jeff<br>Ben: maldición en donde te habias metido?  
>Jeff:…lo mismo que ustedes…escapando de la policía (camina hacia ellos) y estoy realmente aliviado de ver que todos están bien…bueno…(dirige su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sally)…casi todos<br>Ben:…alguien fue muy listo…y logro capturar a Sally  
>Jeff:…muy bien…en ese caso no nos vamos a quedar quietos<br>Nina:…de que hablas?  
>Jeff: ellos se han metido con nuestra compañera…en ese caso se han metido con nosotros…ahora nos van a conocer de verdad<br>Ben:…  
>Jeff: esta noche haremos un plan…y mañana<br>Slender/jack:…  
>Jeff:…(los mira con una seria expresión)…lo llevaremos a cabo y no fallaremos<br>Jack/ben/slender/nina: SI!

(EL EPICO REGRESO DE JEFF LLENA DE EMOCION A LOS DEMAS, PERO LA SITUACION DE SALLY HACE QUE JEFF SE LLENO DE ENOJO, Y AHORA VAN POR LA REVANCHA, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PRONTO SE REVELARA LA IDENTIDAD DE AQUELLA PERSONA QUE FUE CAPAZ DE CAPTURAR A SALLY)

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

CONTINUARA…

AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE CAPITULO OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD ES QUE YA LO TENIA LISTO PERO DECIDI ESPERAR A QUE LLEGARA HALLOWEEN PARA PUBLICARLO OJALA NO LES MOLESTE ESO ;P  
>EN FIN DE AQUI NO NOS VEREMOS HASTA UN TIEMPITO QUE NO SERA LARGO, PARA QUE DISFRUTEN DE OTRO CAPITULO, MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES<p>

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDDD


	3. Rescate

HOLAAAAAA XDDD…SI LO SE, ME ESTOY TARDANDO MUCHO, YA NO TENGO EL TIEMPO QUE SOLIA TENER ANTES, PERO AUN ASI TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR EN CADA MOMENTO QUE TENGA TIEMPO  
>EN FIN BASTA DE EXPLICACION AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO<p>

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

en el capitulo anterior: gracias a jeff, jack y los demas lograron escapar de los policias pero todos estan muy angustiados porque hasta ahora no saben nada de jeff, por otra parte alguien misterioso recibe la noticia de la huida de aquella pandilla por lo que se pone en camino para atraparlos, las cosas aun siguen dificiles para jack y compañia porque aun son perseguidos por la policia y deciden separarse, cada uno a su suerte, despues de esta separacion la unica perjudicada fue sally, quien logro ser capturada por los policias gracias a esa misteriosa persona, con el regreso de jeff todos deciden realizar un plan para rescatar a sally.

CAPITULO 3: RESCATE

(AMANECIO)

jeff:...(despierta poco a poco)...(trata de levantarse pero siente un fuerte dolor) tsk...(se levanta lentamente dejando caer la cobija que lo cubria mostrando su cuerpo vendado desde el cuello hasta la cintura)...(suspira y se levanta para ir a verse en un espejo cercano)...tsk...no pude dormir muy bien

(SE ABRE LA PUERTA)

nina: jeff ya despertaste  
>jeff: (le da la espalda mientras se pone la sudadera) que quieres nina?<br>nina:...ok estas de mal humor...y lo entiendo...solo venia a decirte que slender logro conseguir algo de comida...baja para que puedas desayunar  
>jeff:...ya mismo bajo<br>nina:...bien (se va)  
>jeff:...(el dia de ayer...despues de deambular por todos los lugares que considere seguros...finalmente pude reencontrarme con jack y los demas...pero) (RECUERDO)<br>jeff: vamonos a un lugar donde no nos encuentren...caminen (siente un fuerte dolor en su espalda) tsk...(cae al suelo)  
>jack: JEFF! (lo sienta)...jeff que te ocurre?<br>jeff: tsk...n-ni idea  
>jack:...<br>slenderman: vamonos de aqui antes de que la policia nos encuentre

(SLENDER CARGO A JEFF Y SE FUE JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS A OTRO LUGAR)

(YO: LA CASA EN LA QUE ESTAN AHORA)

nina: (levanta la sudadera a jeff) POR DIOS!...JEFF TIENES QUEMADUROS EN TODO EL CUERPO!  
>jack: j-jeff<br>ben:...e-esto fue...porque  
>slenderman:...<br>jeff: tsk...e-esto no es nada  
>jack: COMO QUE NO ES NADA!<br>nina: jeff por favor dejame curarte  
>jeff:...como sea<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

jeff:...(se toca el estomago en donde esta lastimado)...(suspira y finalmente sale de la habitacion para reunirse cin los demas)

(CON SALLY)

sally: (mirada baja)...  
>policia(1):...tsk<br>policia(2): esto esta resultando ser muy dificil  
>¿?: sigue sin hablar?<br>policia(1): l-lo siento mucho...esta niña es complicada  
>¿?:...sigan intentando (mira a sally)<br>sally:...  
>¿?:...cada complicacion tiene su limite<br>sally:...(yo no...hablare por nada en del mundo)

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

jeff:...(siente nuevamente los dolores) tsk  
>ben: jeff en serio...no creo que debas moverte por ahora<br>jeff: estoy bien  
>ben: pero jeff<br>jeff: ya te dije que estas quemaduras no son nada...no seas molesto  
>ben:...<br>jeff:...(se toca el pecho)...(esto no es nada comparado con esta enfermedad que poco a poco me esta matando)  
>jack: jeff no empieces a desquitarte con los demas...y bien? que tienes en mente para sacar a sally de ahi?<br>jeff:...(sonrie) haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer...causar un gran alboroto...esto es lo que haremos

(DESPUES DE UN RATO)

ben:...(jeff: primeramente entraras y trataras de encontrar la habitacion en donde guardan sus armas) (RECUERDO)

jeff: tu eras tan sigiloso como lo es slenderman...por eso entraras en su lugar  
>ben:...de acuerdo...y para que quieres que encuentre todas las armas?<br>jeff:...necesitamos las cosas necesarias para causar un gran alboroto...y asi tener la oportunidad de sacar a sally de ahi  
>jack:...granadas<br>jeff: exacto...ben encontrara las granadas y traera la cantidad suficiente para que poder comenzar con todo el desastre  
>nina: asi que quieres causar multiples explosiones?...me gusta la idea pero<br>slenderman: pero como puedes garantizar que tendran esas cosas  
>jeff:...(sonrie) lo presiento<br>ben: asi que quieres que entre a una comisaria para buscar algo que solo supones que esta?  
>jeff: asi es<br>ben:...estas consciente de que si no llego a encontrar lo que quieres...terminare siendo acorralado por la policia...y mas aun sere encerrado junto con sally  
>jeff:...si...pero confio en que lograras salir antes de que los policias se enteren siquiera de que entraste<br>ben: (se sorprende)...  
>jeff: ademas es lo unico que podemos hacer para crear una distraccion...no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para pensar en otra cosa<br>slenderman: bueno...eso es cierto  
>nina:...tienes razon<br>jack: no nos queda otra opcion  
>jeff:...y bien?<br>ben:...(suspira sonriendo) bueno creo que no me queda otra opcion mas que echarme la soga al cuello...adelante  
>jeff: bien...una vez que ben regrese con las granadas...nina, jack, slender...nosotros causaremos las explosiones...ben ahi tambien deben haber transmisores...en total quiero que traigas 5 para mantenernos en contacto<br>ben: de acuerdo...pero jeff  
>jeff: que?<br>ben:...que haremos si no logro encuentrar las granadas  
>jeff:...(sonrie) hpm...eres muy observador...por ahora solo nos aferraremos a esa suposición<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben: (jeff: eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora)... (suspira)...muy bien jeff...confiare en lo que dices (observa detenidamente la comisaria)...(debo encontrar un lugar por donde pueda entrar...un lugar sin muchos) (se sorprende)...jejeje perfecto

(CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

jeff:...  
>nina: ojala ben regrese pronto<br>jack:...tal vez deberia ir y esperarlo  
>jeff: eso no seria bueno...alguien podria verte<br>jack:...yo tambien soy sigiloso  
>jeff: lo se...pero debemos tener en cuenta que la persona que fue capaz de acorralar a sally en los callejones es parte de esa comisaria<br>jack: (se sorprende)...  
>slenderman:...<br>nina: y aun asi fuiste capaz de enviar a ben  
>jeff: ben no tendra ningún problema ya que tiene su ocarina para defenderse...cualquier desmayo sera considerado algo de la salud...tu que tienes para defenderte jack?<br>jack: b-bueno yo...tsk  
>jeff: ahi esta...no puedes usar el cuchillo en esta situacion...eso no sera considerado un simple accidente<br>jack/nina/slender:...  
>jeff: solo tenemos que confiar en que ben lo lograra<p>

(DE REGRESO EN LA COMISARIA, EN LA ENTRADA TRASERA DOS GUARDIAS SE ENCONTRABAN COMPLETAMENTE DORMIDOS)

ben: (caminando lentamente en el interior de la comisaria)...(escucha pasos) tsk (se mete a una habitacion)...parece que ya se fueron...seguire AH! (se da cuenta de que esta a punto de caer por unas escaleras) tsk (se agarra de la barreta)...eso estuvo cerca...(que extraño crei que ya me encontraba en el sotano de la comisaria)...(observa atentamente aquel oscuro lugar)...(a donde me llevaran estas escaleras)...tal vez...(saca una linterna) si no bajo nunca sabre lo que ocultan aqui (comienza a bajar)...(me estoy arriesgando demasiado...si en este lugar no hay nada...al final podria terminar siendo atrapado por la policia...ni siquiera revise las habitaciones en donde creia que podrian estar las armas...en verdad esto fue muy impulsivo)...tsk (pero no me importa...sally esta en problemas...si me llegan a atrapar tal vez me lleven con ella...pero eso sera si me llegan a descubrir lo cual no sucedera)

(BEN LLEGA AL FINAL DE LAS ESCALERAS Y SE ENCUENTRA FRENTE A UNA PUERTA)  
>ben:...ok es ahora o nunca...(abre la puerta y se sorprende)...tsk...este lugar...es<p>

(CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

nina: (camina de un lado a otro)  
>jeff: nina...me estas mareando<br>nina: (lo mira con cierto enojo)...  
>jeff:...deja de mirarme asi<br>nina:...no puedo  
>jeff: y por que?...es muy facil<br>nina: tsk...NO ES FACIL PARA MI PORQUE SIGO ENFADADA CONTIGO  
>jefr: (pone una expresion molesta)...<br>nina:...  
>jack: NINA! (la agarra de la mano)<br>nina: (se sorprende) que quieres jack?  
>jack: tengo que hablar contigo un momento (la jala)<br>nina: J-JACK SUELTAME!  
>jeff:...(suspira)...<br>slenderman: jejeje es dificil ser el lider...verdad jeff?  
>jeff:cállate<p>

(CON JACK Y NINA) (YO: FUFUFU :3)

jack: (entra a un cuarto junto con nina y cierra la puerta)  
>nina: (brazos cruzados y expresion molesta)...se puede saber para que me trajiste hasta aca?<br>jack:...(suspira) nina  
>nina: sabes que no me gusta que lleves la mascara cuando hablamos<br>jack:...(se pone la mascara de lado mostrando su rostro)...mejor?  
>nina: ahora si...que quieres?<br>jack:.(me golpeara...definitivamente me golpeara por esto)...escucha...yo apoyo la idea de jeff...que ben fuera a buscar las granadas era la mejor opcion  
>nina: TE PONES DE SU LADO?<br>Jack: (se cubre)…  
>nina:…tsk...no puedo creerlo...ya atraparon a sally...no quiero que le pase lo mismo a ben<br>jack: (se sorprende)  
>nina:...tal vez a ustedes no se preocupen por ben pero yo si lo hago<br>jack: (expresion molesta)...  
>nina:...ire a ayudarlo les guste o no<p>

(nina se dirigia a la puerta para marcharse pasando junto a jack ignorandolo completamente, pero en el momento en el que nina abre ligeramente la puerta una mano masculina la vuelve a cerrar de inmediato y al voltear se sorprende al ver la mirada molesta del castaño sobre la suya, esta podria ser sin duda la primera vez que nina ve a jack con una verdadera expresion de enfado en su rostro, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que jack se atreviera a acorralarla contra la puerta)

nina:...j-jack...ahora que rayos haces?  
>jack: evito que hagas una tonteria<br>nina:...  
>jack:...que yo no me preocupo por ben?...tsk...NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!<br>nina: (se sorprende)...  
>jack:...el es como mi hermano menor...yo podria estar igual o mas angustiado que tu<br>nina:...(mira a otro lado)  
>jack: oye tu me obligas a quitarme la mascara cuando hablamos...ahora tu mirame cuando te hablo<br>nina:...a mi no podras obligarme...aunque sea apartate...estas muy cerca y comienza a ser incomodo  
>jack:...jejeje no pense que te pondria tan incomoda<br>nina: tsk (lo mira con ligero enfado)...  
>jack:...(suspira) esta bien (se aleja y le da la espalda)<br>nina: gracias  
>jack:...yo tambien estaba en contra de la idea de jeff al principio...pero despues me puse a pensar un poco...y me puse a favor<br>nina: pero por que lo hiciste?...y-yo en verdad no lo entiendo...en verdad no te preocupa ben?  
>jack: ya te dije que si<br>nina: ENTONCES POR QUE ESTAS A FAVOR?  
>jack: PORQUE QUIERO CONFIAR EN SU POTENCIAL<br>nina:...  
>jack:...eso es lo que quiero hacer...no podemos ser un equipo si uno no confia en el potencial de sus compañeros...no confias en ben no es asi?<br>nina: y-yo...(baja la mirada)...  
>jack:...es hora de que comiences a depender de los demas de vez en cuando..."nunca estaras solo"...eso es lo que todos hemos aprendido...cuando slender nos junto en un solo lugar<br>nina:...(siente una mano en su cabeza)  
>jack: me imagino que esa reunion para ti fue una gran tonteria...verdad?<br>nina:...(suspira)...te hare caso esta vez jack...esperare a ben...espero que este plan resulte  
>jack: (sonrie) eso queria oir...andando<br>nina: (se aparta de la puerta)...  
>jack:(abre la puerta pero se detiene antes de marcharse) no te vamos a abandonar nina...al menos yo no lo hare<br>nina: (se sorprende)...  
>jack: (la mira sonriendo) y dudo que los demas lo hagan...(se coloca nuevamente la mascara y se va)<br>nina:...(baja la mirada y al parecer con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas)…jack…idiota…ojala tengas razón

(DESPUES DE UNA HORA)

ben: (entra de golpe) OIGAN!  
>jack: (gran sonriza) BEN!<br>slenderman: al fin llegas  
>nina: (bajando las escaleras) que paso?...ben regresaste al fin<br>ben: gracias por la bienvenida...hola Jeff

(TODOS MIRAN COMO EL PELINEGRO LLEGABA A LA SALA)

jeff:...hpm te tardaste  
>ben: en serio creiste que la tendria tan facil...termine durmiendo como a 5 guardias<br>jeff: lo bueno es que regresaste...las conseguiste?  
>ben: (sonrie) hpm (le lanza una bolsa)<br>jeff: (agarra la bolsa y la revisa)...las granadas...y tambien los transmisores. ..(sonrie) en donde tuviste que buscar para encontrarlo todo?  
>ben: fue mas dificil de lo que pensaba...yo baje hasta el ultimo piso...o al menos eso crei...habia una puerta y yo me escondi pensando que era un armario...y fue entonces cuando las encontre<br>jeff: bien hecho...preparense todos...esta noche les haremos una loca fiesta a esos policias  
>jacknina/ben/slender: si

(YA EN LA NOCHE TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN ALREDEDOR DE LA LA COMISARIA PERO POR SEPARADO FORMANDO UN CUADRADO)

jeff: (observando la comisaria)...(habla por el transmisor) estan listos?

(CON JACK)

jack: je tienes que preguntar?

(CON SLENDER)  
>Slenderman: mas te vale que entres y salgas rapido Jeff<p>

(CON NINA)

nina: el lo sabe a la perfeccion slender

(CON BEN)

ben: empezemos rapido...sally nos necesita

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

jeff: hpm...de acuerdo...LISTOS TODOS!

(TODOS SACAN EL SEGURO DE LA GRANADA)

jeff:...AHORA!

(TODOS LANZAN AL MISMO TIEMPO, LAS GRANADAS CAEN EN DIFERENTES LUGARES DE LA COMISARIA Y EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE DAN INICIO LAS EXPLOSIONES)

(CON NINA)

nina: funciono...ahora Jeff

(CON JACK)

jack: DATE PRISA!

(POR INSTINTO JEFF SALE CORRIENDO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO Y ENTRA A LA COMISARIO)

(CON SALLY)

sally:...(explosiones?)...(sonrie) (acaso seran slender y los demas?)

(EN OTRA PARTE DE LA COMISARIA)

¿?:...(mirada seria) (finalmente se decidieron actuar)...(sale corriendo)

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

jeff: (corriendo) tsk...(slender me dijo que tienen a sally y la habitacion final de este pasillo)

(DOS POLICIAS SE INTERPONEN EN EL CAMINO DE JEFF PERO ESTE CON UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD LOS MATA EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS)

jeff:... (esa esa la ultima habitacion) tsk (llega a la habitacion y la abre con una patada) SALLY!

(AL OTRO LADO DEL CUARTO)

sally:...j-jeff?...e-en serio eres tu?  
>jeff:...quien mas seria?<br>sally:...(se le escapan las lagrimas)...JEEEEFF! (salta sobre el pelinegro)  
>jeff: (recibe el abrazo) wow se nota que me extrañaste<br>sally: tsk ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA IDIOTA!  
>jeff: ok ok mira estoy bien lo wue debemos hacer ahora es marcharnos de aqui andando<br>sally: s-si

(AMBOS SE VAN CORRIENDO HASTA QUE FINALMENTE LOGRAN SALIR DE LA COMISARIA, DESPUES VAN A OCULTARSE EN UN CALLEJON)

jeff: (jadeando)... (escucha el transmisor)  
>(jack: jeff lo lograste? responde)<br>jeff: tranquilos sally ya esta a salvo ahora esta conmigo  
>(slenderman: ahora hay que volver a reunirnos...te esperaremos en la casa)<br>(ben: protege a sally hasta entonces)  
>jeff: lo hare...los veremos luego (guarda el transmisor) muy bien sally ahora debemos...(empuja a sally y luego esquiva lo qhe parecia ser un disparo) eh? ( se da cuenta de que le hicieron un corta a su sudadera)...tsk (mira hacia arriba en direccion a la persona que disparo)...q-quien es (se sorprende al ver la posicion de esa persona)<p>

(AQUELLA PERSONA ESTABA PARADA DE PERFIL CON EL ARMA DE FUEGO EN UNA SOLA MANO)

sally: jeff que ocurre? vamonos  
>jeff:...(RECUERDO)<p>

sasha: mira jeff si pudiera utilizar una pistola me gustaria hacer esta posicion para apuntar

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
>jeff:...(ni de broma…imposible... esa persona no puede ser)...<br>sally: JEFF VOLVERA A DISPARAR!  
>jeff: (reacciona)<br>¿?: (dispara nuevamente)...  
>jeff: tsk (carga a sally y se va corriendo esquivando con las justas los disparos de esa persona)...<br>¿?:...(baja el arma)...tsk  
>alex: escapo verdad?<br>¿?:...(se da la vuelta y comienza a marcharse) no lograra escapar por mucho tiempo  
>alex:...y que es lo que quieres hacer ahora?<br>¿?:...por ahora...dejaremos que esten tranquilos...vamonos  
>alex:...(se va)<p>

(CON JEFF Y SALLY)

jeff: (corriendo) tsk...  
>sally: (corriendo)...<br>jeff:...(deja de correr)...bien llegamos (abre la puerta)  
>sally: (sigue a jeff)...<br>jeff: YA LLEGAMOS!

(SE ESCUCHAN PASOS EN LAS ESCALERAS)

jack: jeff al fin llegaron  
>bennina: SALLY! (corren y la abrazan) estas bien? estas herida?  
>sally: estoy bien tranquilps...gracias por preocuparse<br>slenderman:...por que tardaron tanto?  
>jeff: tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente<br>sally: aquella mujer que logro atraparme casi logra dispararle a jeff  
>jeff: apenas y logre esquivar<br>jack: esa persona es muy peligrosa  
>jeff: y muy habilidosa<br>jack: eh?  
>jeff:...tendre un segundo encuentro con ella<br>sally: QUE!  
>jack: otra vez no jeff...quieres decaer en la deprecion de nuevo?<br>jeff: tengo mis razones para querer hacer esto...tengo el presentimiento de que ya conociamos a esta persona...desde hace mucho tiempo  
>jacsally: eh?  
>nina: es en serio jeff?<br>slender/ben:...  
>jeff:...<p>

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

alex: (entra a la habitacion y se sorprende al escuchar y ver un disparo)...sigues aqui?  
>¿?:...(recarga el arma para disparar nuevamente hacia el blanco)...<br>alex: fallar un tiro no significa que tengas una pesima punteria...lo entiendes verdad?...sasha  
>sasha:...igualmente debo practicar...para que la proxima vez de justo en el blanco<br>alex:...recuerda que no estas sola...ambos llevamos la misma carga por culpa de el...yo siempre sere tu respaldo  
>sasha: lo se hermano...en el momento en que desperte tu rostro fue el primero que pude observar...no tengo recuerdo alguno de lo que hice en todos esos años...solo se que en el momento en que me contaste lo que le ocurrio a mis padres y a mi hermano sam...comence a perseguir tu mismo objetivo<br>alex:...  
>sasha: yo...tsk (aprieta el arma con gran enojo)...no me voy a detener...yo...definitivamente<br>alex:...  
>sasha: (voltea a mirar a alex con una expresion llena de odio)...YO DEFINITIVAMENTE...MATARE A JEFF THE KILLER!<br>alex:...y yo estare junto a ti para cumplir ese objetivo  
>sasha: tsk (apunto nuevamente y dispara dando en el centro del blanco pero lo ella imagino...fue haberle dado al centro de la cabeza de jeff)...(no me voy a detener...que eso te quede claro jeff the killer...lo que le hiciste a mi familia...no sera perdonado...ni por mi...ni por mi hermano...NI POR NADIE!)<p>

(LA MISTERIOSA PERSONA AL FINAL A SIDO SASHA, SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA A SIDO CAPAZ DE INTERFERIR EN EL ESCAPE DE LOS QUE ANTES ERAN SUS AMIGOS E INCLUSO FUE CAPAZ DE CAPTURAR A SALLY, LA NIÑA CON LA QUE COMPARTIO SU NIÑEZ, LA PERDIDA DE MEMORIA A HECHO SU EFECTO Y AHORA ELLA NO SIENTE NADA MAS QUE UN PROFUNDO ODIO HACIA JEFF, AL CUAL TRATO DE MATAR SIN NINGUN REMORDIMIENTO, ACASO ESE GRAN SENTIMIENTO DE AMOR QUE SASHA SENTIA HACIA JEFF HABRA DESAPARECIDO PARA SIEMPRE? SIGAN VIENDO EL FANFIC PARA AVERIGUARLO)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

FINALMENTE HE TERMINADO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENCE A ESCRIBIR PARA PODER RELAJARME, EN VERDAD SERA MAS CANSADO DESDE AHORA, Y ESCRIBIR ES LO UNICO QUE DESPEJA MI MENTE, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO

MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDDD


	4. Rostros Reencontrados

BIEN AQUI REGRESO CON OTRO CAPITULO DEL FANFIC DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO...OK PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO NO PIERDAN EL INTERES POR MI FANFIC TT_TT BUENO DEJARE LA LLORIQUEADERA PARA DESPUES

AHORA SI VAMOS CON EL FANFIC

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

en el capitulo anterior: despues de reencontrarse con sus compañeros, jeff y compañia se disponen a idear un plan para sacar a sally de la comisaria, despues de tener todo lo necesario el plan da inicio y jeff se pone en marcha dentro de la comisaria y logra salir junto con sally, pero el acto sorpresivo de la persona misteriosa deja a jeff con la sospecha de cual puede ser su identidad y ahora desea tener su segundo encuentro, al final se revela que la persona que a sido capaz de disparar en contra de jeff a sido nadie mas que sasha, que ahora con sus recuerdos arrebatados no siente nada mas que un profundo odio hacia jeff y desea matarlo a toda costa

CAPITULO 4: rostros reencontrados

(la noche caia sobre la nueva ciudad en donde se estaban ocultando) (con jeff)

Jeff:...(RECUERDO)

(lo que recuerda es la posicion que tenia aquella persona al disparar)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

Jeff:...tsk...(en verdad...en esto es en lo que te haz convertido?...sasha)...(escucha la puerta abrirse y voltea)  
>Ben: jeff estamos listos<br>Jeff:...bien  
>Ben:...estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?<br>jeff:...por que no lo estaria?  
>ben: b-bueno...si tu sospechas que aquella persona era sasha...eso significa que se atrevio a dispararte...que crees que hara en el momento en que te vea?...abrazarte?<br>jeff:...no soy idiota  
>ben:...aun asi...espero que no estes pensando en que recuperara la memoria cuando te pongas frente a ella<br>jeff:...no estoy esperando eso...como tu dijiste...sospecho que es sasha...asi que solamente quiero confirmarlo  
>ben:...p-pero<br>slenderman: (entra al cuarto) y si en verdad es sasha que haras?  
>ben: slender<br>jeff: (lo mira)...  
>slenderman:...respondeme jeff...si es sasha que haras al respecto?<br>jeff: (mirada baja)...  
>ben:...<p>

(llegan nina, jack y sally)

slenderman:...le borraste la memoria por una razon no?...querias mantenerla a salvo de todo lo que podria pasarle  
>jeff:...no planeo...hacer que recupere la memoria<br>jack: mentiroso  
>jeff: (lo mira sorprendido)...<br>ben/sally:...  
>nina: j-jack<br>slenderman:...hpm...te diste cuenta por su tono de voz  
>jack:...la mitad de tu mente no quiere volverla a involucrar en su antigua vida...pero la otra mitad grita con fuerza...querer recuperar a la chica que nos alegro la vida a todos...no es asi jeff?<br>jeff:...  
>bensally:...  
>slendernina:...  
>jeff:...jejejeje en verdad es imposible para mi mantener un secreto si tu estas cerca...yo en verdad...deseo hacer que ella me recuerde...hasta podria decir que se pasa de la mitad ese deseo...no se si logre controlarme cuando la tenga frente a mi<br>jack:...  
>jeff:...lo siento...pero no creo que sea capaz de soportar no gritarle todos los momentos que pasamos<br>jack:...en ese caso...no tenemos otra opcion  
>jeff: eh?<br>ben: jack  
>nina:...n-no estaras pensando en...<br>jack:...es la unica forma de hacerle entender a jeff...a todo lo que se enfrentara si llega a devolverle los recuerdos a sasha  
>sally: (mira un poco asustada)<br>slenderman:...  
>jack: jeff...te dire quien fue nuestro jefe...es alguien a quien tu nunca haz logrado vencer hasta ahora<br>jeff:...la unica persona...(expresion horrorizada)...n-no es cierto...el a sido quien  
>jack: asi es jeff<br>nina: (mirando a un lado)...  
>ben: (mirada baja)...<br>jack:...la persona que a tratado de lastimar a sasha desde los 13 años...a sido tu hermano...liu  
>jeff:...tsk...ese bastardo<p>

(EN OTRA PARTE)

¿?: (tiembla un poco) uuhhh eso se sintio feo  
>masky:...que te pasa liu?<br>liu: jejeje nada...es que tengo la sensacion...de que jeff ya se entero de que yo estuve detras de todos los problemas con sasha hace 4 años  
>masky: hpm de tan solo escucharlo ya me hace reir...ya me imagino como te esta insultando<br>liu: jeje...y como te fue?...encontraste a hoodie?  
>masky: tsk ese maldito es demaciado escurridizo...es un total cobarde por no querer cooperar en esto...por mi parte no logre encontrarlo solo queda saber como le fue (interrumpido)<br>¿?: a mi ni me mires que no traigo esperanza  
>masky: -_-U en que maldito momento llegaste laughing jack<br>laughing: maldita sea solo dime jack  
>masky: y hoodie?<br>laughing: que parte de que no traigo esperanza no entiendes?  
>masky:...aunque sea estuviste buscando?<br>laughing: claro que si acaso crees que quiero que liu me mate por no obedecer?  
>masky: pff (trata de no reirse)<br>laughing: (con una venita) IMBECIL!  
>liu: DEJEN DE HABLAR!<br>masky:...  
>laughing: si masky deja de hablar<br>masky: (venita en la cabeza)...y ahora que haras liu?  
>liu:...tengo un asunto pendiente que atender<br>masky:...y que hay de hoodie?  
>liu:...creo que ya no podremos atraparlo por ahora...una vez que lo perdemos de vista es imposible encontrarlo...mas aun si el esta escapando de nosotros<br>masky:...de acuerdo...aunque con semejante herida no aguantara mucho  
>liu:...(desgraciadamente para ti hoodie...ahora estas en nuestra contra...lo hiciste muy bien hasta hace unos dias...pero tenias que ser tan leal...que no te ibas a atrever a levantar ni un dedo en contra de slenderman...aunque me sorprendio mas que no intentaras llevarte a masky contigo...ya que el es tu mano derecha...eso solo podria significar...que alguien mas esta contigo)<p>

(EN UN LEJANO BOSQUE)

hoodie: (jadeando tratando de caminar)...tsk  
>¿?: (ayudandolo)...vamos hoodie...tsk...ya casi nos alejamos por completo<br>hoodie: (jadeando)...(escupe sangre)...(se cae)  
>¿?: (se altera) MALDICION HOODIE NO TE DUERMAS! HOODIE!...HOODIE!<br>hoodie: (inconciente)...  
>¿?: tsk...hoodie...(pagaras caro por esto masky)...(mira al cielo)...(ayudanos...slender-sempai)<p>

(DE REGRESO CON LA PANDILLA)

slenderman: (mira rapidamente a la ventana)...(q-que fue)...  
>jeff: ESO ES LO QUE HA ESTADO HACIENDO?<br>slenderman: (reacciona y vuelve a mirar a jeff ignorando aquel presentimiento)  
>jack: eso es lo que hizo en el momento en que se entero de que estabas cuidando a sasha<br>nina: comenzo a reunir a varios conocidos para iniciar con lo que tenia en mente  
>ben: entre ellos estaban the rake, seedeater, zalgo junto a smile dog, yume nikki<br>nina: tambien estaban blind maiden, the strider, clockwork, tambien estaba kagekao pero no parecia interesarle en lo mas minimo  
>jack: y al final...estaban nina, ben, jane, laughing jack...(mira a slender)...hoodie, masky<br>slenderman: (mira a un lado)...  
>jack:...y yo<br>slenderman: (lo mira sorprendido)...(no lo mencionaron?) n-no llego nadie mas?  
>jack: no...esos eran todos<br>nina: pero al final la mayoria abandono el lugar...a nadie parecia importarle que jeff estuviera cuidando de sasha  
>ben: al final solo nos quedamos nosotros tres junto con los que jack menciono<br>slenderman:...(el no se reunio con ellos...tal vez liu no lo llamo)...(se tranquiliza)...(no importa...mientras no este involucrado en esto)...(baja la mirada)...(hoodie...masky)  
>jeff:...<br>jack: ahora te das cuenta jeff?...mira lo que tu hermano fue capaz de hacer  
>nina: liu predijo...que mientras estuvieras al cuidado de sasha tarde o temprano te encariñarias con ella<br>ben: el iba a buscar la manera de hacerte sufrir por medio de ese vinculo  
>sally:...entonces...sasha solamente fue el peon en todo este asunto?<br>jack: si...y si llega a recuperar la memoria liu pondra la vista en ella otra vez  
>jeff:...en primer lugar debemos confirmar si esa persona era sasha...si es ella haremos lo posible para que liu no le ponga los dedos encima<br>jack:...  
>slenderman: al parecer finalmente haz decidido...es doloroso para todos jeff<br>jeff:...jejeje quien dice que me voy a rendir con ella  
>jacknina/ben/sally/slender: EEHHH!  
>jeff:...no me rendire para nada<br>jack: (venita en la cabeza) A-ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE TODO LO QUE ACABAMOS DE DECIR!  
>jeff: fuerte y claro<br>jack: Y ENTONCES POR QUE NO CAMBIAS DE OPINION!  
>jeff:...jejejeJAJAJAJAJAJAJA<br>jack: O_OU e-eh?...Y AHORA POR QUE M*# "% TE RIES! (YO: NO PUDE RESISTIRME A PONER ALGO ASI XDDD)  
>jeff: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!<br>jack: YA CALLATE!  
>nina: -_-U...creo que jeff lo esta haciendo a proposito<br>ben: je tu crees?...es facil para jeff provocar a jack de esa manera...pero...al escucharlo reir asi...siento que su decision es buena  
>sally: cierto...^_^U aunque tiene una manera extraña de mostrarlo<br>slenderman:...jeff es asi...poco a poco nos convence  
>nina:...(vuelve a ver como jeff y jack se pelean)...jeje si<br>ben: JEFF!  
>jeff: jaja eh?<br>ben: la recuperaremos no?...a sasha  
>jeff: (se sorprende)...<br>jack: que dices ben?  
>ben: si...una vez que lidiemos con liu...podemos hacer hasta lo imposible para que sasha nos recuerde...a eso te referias no?<br>jeff:...jejeje esa ocarina te permite leer los pensamientos o que?  
>ben: jejejeje<br>jack:...eso querias decir?  
>jeff: (lo mira)...(le da un buen golpe haciendolo caer)<br>nina/slender/ben/sally: -_-U...  
>jack: Y AHORA POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!<br>jeff: para que entiendas que no soy un estupido y ni un egoista  
>jack: (se sorprende)...<br>jeff: en serio crees que me atreveria poner a sasha en peligro solo por cumplir mis deseos?  
>jack:...<br>jeff:...amo a sasha...y la recuperare una vez que haya resuelto el problema de liu  
>jack:...(sonrie) hpm<br>jeff:...bien ahora tenemos EH!  
>ninaben/sally: (llorando a cascaditas) UUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
>jeff: P-PERO QUE RAYOS LES PASA!<br>slenderman: creo que los conmovio tu discurso -_-U  
>jeff: e-eh?<br>sally: (llorando) AAAAHHHHH JEEEEFF QUE LINDOOOOOO! ERES ADORABLEEEE!  
>nina: (llorando) AAAAAHHHHHH ESAS PALABRAS FUERON HERMOSAAAAASS!<br>ben: (llorando) AAAAAHHHHHH ERES MI IDOLO JEEEFF TANTO AMAS A SASHA QUE INCLUSO LO DICES CON ORGULLO! TE RESPETO! TE RESPETO MALDITA SEA!  
>jeff: (sonrojado) a-aah...aah<br>nina/ben/sally: (lloran mas) INCLUSO SONROJADO SE VE ADORABLEEEEEE!  
>jeff: (sonrojado y con una venita) AAAHHHH CALLENSE YO NO SOY ADORABLE!<br>nina/ben/sally: BUAAAAAAA!  
>jeff: QUE SE CALLEN!<br>slender/jack: -_-U eehhh

(DESPUES DE TANTA LLORIQUEADERA XD)

jeff: bien ahora si vamonos  
>ninaben/sally: (con chichones en la cabeza) TT_TT  
>jack: a esta hora sasha ya debe de estar a punto de salir de la comisaria<br>slenderman: hay que darnos prisa si queremos seguirla y averiguar donde vive  
>jeff:...(sasha)<p>

(DESPUES DE UN RATO) (CON SASHA)

sasha: (sale de la comisaria en direccion a su casa)

(OBSERVANDO DESDE UN EDIFICIO)

jeff:...  
>jack: hasta que salio<br>jeff: si...tengo que acercarme mas a ella...vamos (se va corriendo)  
>jack:...(sigue a jeff y el resto hace lo mismo)<p>

(UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES)

sasha:...(vira en la esquina)

(OBSERVANDO)

jeff:...tsk  
>nina: no puedo creerlo que tan lejos puede vivir<br>jack:...espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nosotros y solo nos este haciendo ir en circulos para detenernos  
>sally:...sasha seria tan mala?<br>ben: ella no nos recuerda sally...y ahora es una oficial de policia...asi que si...es mala...ahora  
>sally: eehhh quiero que la antigua sasha vuelva<br>nina: (sonrie) todos deseamos eso sally...pero por ahora  
>jack:...esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer...eh? jeff mira<br>jeff:...hpm al fin llego...deseenme suerte  
>ben: tranquilo si escuchamos un balazo iremos corriendo<br>jeff: (venita) que clase de suerte es esa?  
>jack: ben no seas idiota todos aqui esperamos que jeff regrese intacto y sin ningun agujero en el cuerpo<br>jeff:..oigan...me van a hacer dudar cierren la boca...nos veremos en un rato...es mejor que no se acerquen (como puede baja del edificio)

(CON SASHA)

sasha:...(entra a su cuarto)...(bosteza)...que cansada estoy...  
>jeff: es normal se nota que trabajas duro<br>sasha: (se sobresalta y voltea)...tsk...t-tu  
>jeff: asi que se eras tu...sasha<br>sasha:...

(CON LOS DEMAS SOBRE EL TECHO DE LA CASA DE SASHA)

nina: (camina de un lado a otro)...  
>jack: ya empesaste<br>nina: no puedo evitarlo  
>jack: si sigues caminando sasha va a oirte<br>nina:...ok me calmo pero aun asi

(SE ESCUCHA UN RUIDO SORDO)

ben:...  
>slendersally:...  
>jacknina:...  
>ben:...q-que fue...ese ruido?<br>nina:...ok...quien fue el primero en caer al suelo  
>jack: mira el lado bueno aun no escuchamos un disparo<br>nina/ben: (lo fulminan con la mirada)

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

sasha: (mirandolo sorprendida)...(logro...tirarme sin ningun esfuerzo)...  
>jeff: (sobre sasha)...hpm...eres muy habilidosa<br>sasha:...que es lo que viniste a buscar?  
>jeff:...solo vine a confirmar algo...me dispararas si me levanto?<br>sasha:...estas convencido de que tengo otra opcion que te beneficie  
>jeff:...<br>sasha: sabes que te disparare sin dudarlo...a fin de cuentas ya lo he hecho antes...pero lograste esquivarlo  
>jeff: je...no tanto...(agarra la mano de sasha y la hace tocar el corte de su sudadera)<br>sasha: (se sorprende)...  
>jeff: aunque sea lograste rozarme...asi que puedes estar tranquila<br>sasha: tsk...se suponia que el blanco era tu cabeza...no tu ropa...no creas que me quedare tranquila si te levantas...tienes suerte de que mi hermano no este en casa  
>jeff: ahh (se le acerca hasta quedar a escasos centimetros de su rostro) entonces eso significa que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos no?<br>sasha: tsk Q-QUE!

(EN EL TECHO)

ben/sally: -_-U eehhh  
>ninaslender: (con la mano en la frente)...  
>jack: (venita en la cabeza)...(e-ese maldito bastardo)<p>

(YO: TODOS ESTAN ESCUCHANDO LOL XD)

jack: (mirada sombria)...(se sube la manga hasta el hombro) je...jejeje  
>sally: O_OU (murmura) o-oye jack<br>ben: (murmura) los celos lo atacan  
>nina: (murmura) slender haz algo<br>slenderman:...(lo agarra de la cintura con sus tentaculos)...  
>jack: (trata de bajar) jejejeje...jejeeee<br>ben: (palido)...j-jack...me das miedo

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

sasha: (mirandolo)...  
>jeff: (mirandola)...pff<br>sasha: eh?  
>jeff: jejeje tranquila...no te hare daño...(se levanta pero agarra el arma de sasha)<br>sasha:...no me haras daño?...por que no?...acaso no eres un asesino?  
>jeff:...jejeje que masoquista eres...acaso quieres que te lastime?<br>sasha: hpm como si te fuera a dejar  
>jeff:...quien es el que tiene el arma ahora sasha? (apunta contra ella)<br>sasha: (se sobresalta)...  
>jeff:...asi es...(camina hacia ella) yo la tengo no?<br>sasha:...(retrocede poco a poco)  
>jeff: que tan capaz me crees?<br>sasha:...(se topa con la puerta)...  
>jeff:...(la acorralada contra la puerte quedando nuevamente cerca de su rostro y con el arma apuntando debajo de su barbilla)...quieres ponerme a prueba en serio sasha?<br>sasha:...tsk...(cierra los ojos)...  
>jeff:...(jejeje seras tonta) (corta la distancia que los separaba)<p>

(sasha abre los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que jeff la estaba besando)

sasha:...(se separa) tsk q-que estas (jeff vuelve a besarla)...  
>jeff:...(lo siento chicos...aunque sea...dejenme sentirla una vez mas)<p>

(jeff la abraza por la cintura para profundizar el beso, sasha trataba de separarse de jeff lo mas que podia, pero sus intentos eran inutiles, no importa si recibio entrenamiento especial, jeff seguia siendo mas fuerte que ella, al final no tuvo mas opcion que rendirse, pero aunque aun queria separarse de jeff, algo dentro de ella se descontrolaba, sentia que su cuerpo se calentaba y comenzaba a temblar, al momento esa calentura subio hasta sus mejillas, ESTABA SONROJADA?, se sorprendio ante aquel suceso, poco despues extrañamente se sintio rara, como...nostalgica?, por que sentia eso, finalmente el aire comenzo a hacerles falta a ambos por lo que tuvieron que separarse pero aun estaban tan cerca uno del otro que incluso sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban, jeff miraba intensamente a sasha, sus deseos de tenerla ahi mismo se hacian cada vez mas fuertes)

(YO: EL QUE ENTENDIO BIEN Y EL QUE NO...QUE PENA \\\\\)

jeff:...en verdad eres tonta (la mira bien)  
>sasha: (sonrojada)...<br>jeff:...(al parecer...aun los tienes...tal vez no recuerdes nada pero aun tienes tus sentimientos contigo...me tranquiliza)  
>sasha:...no creas...que por hacer esto cambiaran las cosas<br>jeff:...  
>sasha:...yo aun te odio...por matar a mi familia<br>jeff:...(sonrie)...yo no lastimo a las personas que son importantes para mi  
>sasha:...<br>jeff:...(junta su frente con la de sasha)...no te he lastimado...verdad?  
>sasha: (se sorprende)...y-ya largate de aqui<br>jeff: no dijiste que ibas a matarme?  
>sasha: antes de eso dije que estaba cansada...no tengo ganas de perseguirte para tu suerte<br>jeff:...(suspira) que bueno...sigues siendo la misma...amable y compasiva  
>sasha: tsk te dije que te fueras<br>jeff:...hpm (se acerca rapidamente y la vuelve a besar)  
>sasha:...<br>jeff:...(se separa)...ya comprobe lo que queria saber...a partir de ahora...te protegere a distancia  
>sasha: (se sorprende) q-que?<br>jeff: no te culpo si en nuestro proximo encuentro deseas matarme...lo afrontare  
>sasha:...<br>jeff:...hasta luego sasha...(se va rapidamente por la ventana)  
>sasha: O-OYE...tsk...idiota...que es lo que quieres lograr<p>

(YA EN OTRO EDIFICIO)

jack: (echando humo) MALDITO, IMBECIL, BASTARDO MAL NACIDO, ESCORIA PODRIDA!  
>nina\ben: -_-U...<br>slenderman: (tapandole los oidos a sally mientras agarra a jack con uno de sus tentaculos para que no se le tire encima a jeff) -_-U...  
>sally:...que esta diciendo jack?<br>slenderman: -_-U n-nada no esta diciendo nada sally  
>jeff: (venita en la cabeza)...<br>jack: EN VERDAD QUE EN LO UNICO QUE ERES BUENO ES EN HACERME ENOJAR!  
>jeff:...no se cual es tu problema<br>jack: que cual es mi problema?...(como puede logra morder el tentaculo de slender para liberarse)  
>slenderman: AUCH!<br>nina/ben: O_OU  
>jack: (se acerca a jeff) oye crei que solo irias a confirmar si en verdad era sasha...IBAS A CONFIRMARLO O SOLO IBAS A TRATAR DE SEDUCIRLA!?<br>jeff:...je las dos cosas  
>jack: AAHHH MUERETE! (se le tira encima)<br>jeff: esto me da risa  
>jack: A CALLAR!<br>sally:...eh? (voltea a ver a la casa de sasha)...o-oigan  
>jeff: jack no seas celoso eso no te llevara a nada bueno (YO: FULL IRONIA XD)<br>sally: ch-chicos  
>slenderman: eh?<br>jack: MALDITO NO ROBES MIS FRASES!  
>sally: CHICOS!<br>jack/jeff: eh? (miran a sally)  
>nina: sally<br>ben: que ocurre?  
>sally:...(señala)...ese...no es el hermano de sasha...verdad?<p>

(TODOS SE ACERCAN Y VEN A UN HOMBRE ENCAPUCHADO TOCANDO EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA DE SASHA)

jack:...quien es ese tipo?  
>nina:...<br>ben: tsk no logro verle el rostro  
>slenderman:...ese no puede ser el hermano de sasha...el estaria hasta tarde en la comisaria<br>jeff:...

(LA PUERTA SE ABRE MOSTRANDO SASHA SORPRENDIDA PERO DESPUES FELIZ)

jeff/jack: eh?

(SASHA ABRAZA A LA PERSONA)

jeff/jack: EEEEHHHHH!  
>ninaben: (sorprendidos)...  
>jeff:...(mirada sombria) e-ese tipo...quien se cree?<br>jack:...(mirada sombria) abrazando...a sasha de esa manera

(YO: CELOS CELOS EVERYWHERE XD)

nina: ya basta...debe ser algun amigo  
>slenderman:...pero...quien es ese chico?<br>sally:...por alguna razon...siento que lo conozco  
>jeff:...si...yo tambien siento lo mismo<br>sally: (lo mira)...

(EN ESE MOMENTO SASHA COMENZO A HABLAR CON EL QUE A VISTA DE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS PARECIA DECIRLE QUE SE QUITARA LA CAPUCHA)

(ESCENA EN CAMARA LENTA: EL CHICO POCO A POCO COMENZO A QUITARSE LA CAPUCHA MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMAS TRATABAN DE VER INTRIGADOS EL ROSTRO DEL CHICO, Y FINALMENTE...SE LO QUITO DEJANDO A TODOS PETRIFICADOS A VER QUIEN ERA)

jack:...q-que significa esto?  
>sally:...(comienza a temblar de miedo)<br>ben/nina: (dan un paso atras con algo de miedo)...  
>slenderman:...jeff<br>jeff:...(e-esto...tiene que ser una mala broma...MALDITA SEA!)

(CON SASHA)

sasha: me alegra que vinieras jeje  
>liu:(sonriendo)...a mi tambien...sasha<p>

(DE REGRESO CON JEFF)

jeff: tsk...(que demonios...QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI LIU?)

(UN MOMENTO SORPRESIVO PARA TODOS, EL CREEPYPASTA CONOCIDO POR TODOS COMO HOMICIDAL LIU, HACE ACTO DE PRESENCIA EN LA CASA DE SASHA Y TAMBIEN FRENTE A LOS OJOS DE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS, ACASO SE REFERIA A ESTO COMO ASUNTO PENDIENTE?, Y AHORA LA PREGUNTA QUE TODOS SE HACEN..."POR QUE ESTA AQUI?", SERA QUE LOS PLANES DE LIU AUN NO HAN LLEGADO A SU FIN?, SIGAN VIENDO EL FANFIC PARA PODER AVERIGUARLO)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-****

AQUI FINALIZA EL CAPITULO 4 DEL FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y ESPEREN CON ANSIAS EL CAPITULO 5, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO

SAYONARAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	5. Adios Slender

HE REGRESADO PARA NO TENERLOS INTRIGRADOS CON EL FULL DRAMA DEL FANFIC EL CUAL AL PARECER ME HE TARDADO UN MONTON EN PUBLICAR TT_TT Y LO SIENTO, POR CIERTO QUE LES PARECERIA SI EN EL FANFIC SE DESARROLLE EL JACKxNINA? :3 ME EMOCIONA ESA IDEA, SI ALGO SE ME DA BIEN EN ESCRIBIR ES JUNTAR LENTAMENTA A LAS PAREJAS XD OK ENTONCES LES DEJO ESA OPCION PARA QUE DECIDAN AHORA VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY *o*

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

en el capitulo anterior: jeff queria confirmar si aquella misteriosa persona en realidad era sasha, pero sus deseos de hacerla recordar todo en caso de que en verdad fuera ella eran mas fuertes, por lo que jack se vio obligado a contar todo el problema que empezo hace muchos años, mientras tanto alguien desconocido ayuda a hoodie quien escapo de liu aunque con una gran herida, despues jeff logra tener su brusco pero romantico encuentra con sasha asegurandole que la protegera, al final todos ven como una persona visita a sasha y se queda petrificados a ver que se trataba de liu

CAPITULO 5: adios slender

(TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA CIMA DEL EDIFICIO OBSERVANDO COMO LIU HABLABA DESCARADAMENTE CON SASHA)

jeff:...  
>jack:...liu...bastardo...que demonios haces aqui?<br>nina:...por que esta hablando con sasha?  
>ben:...mejor dicho...desde cuando se encuentran asi?<br>sally:...que significa esto slendy?  
>slenderman:...no lo se...ni yo tengo idea de lo que pretende<br>jeff: que acaso no obvio?

(LOS DEMAS LO MIRAN CONFUNDIDO)  
>jeff: nada de lo que haga liu es bueno...lo que prentendia hacer hace años...estoy seguro que desea terminarlo no importa como<br>jack:...en serio lo puedes confirmar?  
>jeff: es mi hermano jack...crees que no lo haria?<br>jack:...tsk maldicion  
>nina: oigan miren<p>

(TODOS OBSERVAN COMO LIU LE DABA UN BESO A SASHA EN LA FRENTE PARA DESPUES DESPEDIRSE CON LA MANO E IRSE)

jeff/jack: (mirada sombria)...  
>ben:...se tienen mucha confianza (se aleja un paso de jeff y jack)<br>slenderman: dejen los celos para despues liu se esta marchando  
>nina: hay que seguirlo para ver en donde se esconde<br>jeff:...bien...andando (comienza a correr seguido de los demas)

(LIU IBA CAMINANDO TRANQUILAMENTE POR LA CALLE, AL PARECER NO SOSPECHABA QUE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS LO SEGUIAN O AL MENOS ESO PARECIA)

jack: a donde se dirige?  
>nina: no parece que tenga intencion de detenerse<br>ben:...en donde sea que se este quedando debe de estar lejos  
>jeff:...me sorprende mas que pueda caminar tranquilamente por las calles...se supone que liu es un asesino en serie<br>slenderman: eso depende del rastro que deje...recuerda que liu es muy inteligente...de seguro no deja ni un rastro cuando se deshace de alguien  
>jeff:...si...tal vez sea verdad...pero a donde se dirige<br>nina: tenemos que tener mas cuidado...a donde sea que se dirija de seguro que laughing jack, hoodie y masky estan ahi  
>ben: como si tuvieran oportunidad ademas tenemos a slender<br>jeff: enano idiota no obligaremos a slender a pelear contra sus alumnos  
>slenderman:...esta bien jeff<br>jeff: eh?  
>slenderman:...no espero nada...si tengo que enfrentarme a hoodie y masky...lo hare sin dudarlo<br>sally:...slendy  
>jack:...igualmente estaremos ahi contigo a fin de cuentas no nos vamos a separar<br>slenderman:...(baja la mirada)...cierto...(RECUERDO)

recuerda mirar rapidamente por la ventana por aquel presentimiento)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

slenderman:...(algo no anda bien...por que no me puedo librar de esta mala sensacion)  
>nina: chicos liu esta saliendo de la ciudad<br>ben: pero a donde planea ir

(LIU SE DETIENE DE LA NADA HACIENDO QUE LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN SE DETENGAN DE GOLPE)

jack: q-que hace?  
>sally: nos descubrio?m<br>jeff: callense...esta entrando a ese edificio...no un momento...parece una enorme bodega  
>slenderman: eso es lo que es<br>jeff:...tenemos que ir en silencio...andando

(JEFF Y LOS DEMAS SIGUEN A LIU HASTA AFUERA DE LA BODEGA)

jeff:...estaran los demas adentro?  
>ben: averiguemoslo...por aca hay una ventana<br>nina: bien hecho ben  
>jack: de vez en cuando eres util<br>ben: ^w^...O_O...oye que quisiste decir con "de ves en cuando" -_-*  
>jack: -_- (le levanta el pulgar) tu me entienes<br>ben: (venita) no...de hecho no  
>jeff: sshhhh silencio...ahi estan laughing y...masky?<br>slenderman: masky?...donde esta hoodie?  
>jeff:...no lo se...no lo veo en ninguna parte<br>slenderman:...(sera que)...que estan diciendo?  
>jeff: trato de oir...y no sirva de nada...no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dicen<br>nina:...(mira por la ventana el techo de la bodega)...hay un agujero en el techo...y si intentamos subir?  
>jeff:...no se ve muy estable...nos podriamos caer y liu nos descubriria<br>sally:...slendy y si nos llevas?  
>slenderman: eh?<br>sally:...eres mas liviano de lo normal ademas de extremadamente sigiloso...si nos llevas...puede que no nos descubran  
>slenderman: -_-U (mas liviano de lo normal?)<br>jeff: puede funcionar  
>nina: intentemoslo<br>jack: vale la pena hacerlo...ademas es cierto que slender tiene literalmente tiene el peso de una pluma por ser un palo  
>slenderman:...dejame en paz<br>ben: jejejejeje...bien hecho sally (le acaricia gentilmente la cabeza)  
>sally: (hace un puchero)...fui util?<br>ben: (se sonroja y al lado de su rostro aparece un corazon flechado como en los animes)...  
>slenderman:...dejen el romance para despues<br>ben: (sonrojado)...c-callate  
>slenderman: hpm...(comienza a agarrar a todos menos a sally con los tentaculos)...aqui vamos<p>

(SLENDER DA UN GRAN SALTO PARA LLEGAR AL TECHO DE LA BODEGA Y COMO DIJO SALLY SLENDER ERA TAN LIVIANO QUE NO HIZO RUIDO ALGUNO)

jeff:...bajanos un poco  
>slenderman: (los baja lentamente)...pueden oir<br>jeff: (se pone la mano en el oido para poder escuchar)...si

(CON LIU, LAUGHING Y MASKY)

laughing: por que tardaste tanto?  
>liu: solo me fui por una hora<br>laughing: (señala a masky con el pulgar) esa hora se hace infinita estando a solas con que idiota de masky  
>masky: (venita de enojo) laughing tambien eres un gran amigo para mi<br>laughing: PUDRETE!  
>masky: hpm...la fuiste a ver liu?<br>liu:...si  
>masky: y que paso?<br>liu:...jajajajajajaja me sigue adorando  
>masky: je<p>

(JEFF Y LOS DEMAS PONEN UNA CARA DE ENFADO)

liu: despues de aquel "accidente" ella no se despega de mi  
>jeff: (desde arriba)...(accidente?)<br>masky: hpm que esperabas te considera su salvador  
>liu: hpm...no haz buscado a hoodie?<p>

(TODOS SE SOBRESALTAN)

slenderman: que les pasa?  
>jack:...estan hablando de hoodie...parece que esta desaparecido<br>slenderman: hoodie desaparecio?  
>jeff: sshhh dejen oir para saber mas<p>

(DE REGRESO)

laughing: no lo hemos vuelto a buscar el tipo ya no va a volver  
>masky:...hoodie...en verdad es un cobarde...despues de haber escapado por ya no querer seguir las ordenes de liu en serio crees que se atrevera a volver<br>liu:...y por que no te fuiste con el masky? crei que eran como hermanos  
>masky:...eso ya no te incumbe<p>

(NUEVAMENTE TODOS SE SORPRENDEN)

slenderman: que ocurrio con hoodie?  
>jeff:...al parecer...hoodie escapo de liu...ya no queria seguir con sus planes y se fue<br>slenderman: eso significa...que hoodie es libre?  
>ben: asi parece...me siento aliviado por el<br>nina: pero que le habra ordenado liu para que escapara  
>jack: debio ser algo que hoodie odie en verdad...habra sido algo sobre ti slender?<br>slenderman: (se sorprende)...  
>jack:...a hoodie nunca le gusto que se metieran contigo<br>slenderman:...(hoodie...donde estas ahora?...(observa a masky)...(y peor aun...por que masky no se fue contigo?)

(DE REGRESO)

laughing: y que haras con sasha?  
>liu:...(sonrie) cuando ya no me sea util...la matare y no dejare rastro alguno de ella<p>

(TODOS SE DESESPERAN AL OIR LA DECISION DE LIU)

jack:...maldicion  
>nina:...<br>jeff:...(liu...eres un maldito)

(DE REGRESO)

liu:...es mas...  
>masky: (sonrie)...<br>laughing: jejejeJAJAJAJAJAJA

(LIU MIRA LIGERAMENTE HACIA ARRIBA EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS SE ESCONDEN PERO...)

liu:...(sonrie)...jejejejeje creo que nuestros queridos amigos ya oyeron demaciado  
>slenderjeff/jack/nina/ben: (NO PUEDE SER)

(TODOS SIENTEN UNA EXTRAÑA PRESENCIA DETRAS PERO NO ALCANZAN A VER PORQUE EL TECHO SE HACE PEDAZOS Y TODOS CAEN)

slenderman: tsk (logra agarrar a todos y caer de pie) ESTAN BIEN!  
>jeff: yo estoy bien<br>jack: yo igual...nina?  
>nina: estoy bien<br>ben: sally  
>sally: tranquilo...no me lastime<br>ben: (sonrie aliviado) que bueno...(mira a liu con odio)  
>liu: (sonriendo)...<br>ben: tsk  
>liu:...hermanito...que agradable sorpresa<br>jeff: (mirada de enfado)...para mi no es agradable  
>liu: (pone una cara de fingida sorpresa) es serio? jejeje que malo eres yo crei que estarias feliz de ver otra vez a tu hermano mayor...(mira hacia arriba cubriendo su cara con la mano) bueno...no te culpo<br>jeff:...(entrecierra los ojos enfadado)...  
>liu:...(vuelve a mirarlo con una sonrisa pero tambien con una expresion seria)...con lo que escuchaste sobre sasha no puedes estar tranquilo...verdad? jejejeje<br>jeff: (abre los ojos ahora furioso) MALDITO BATARDO! (corre hacia liu)  
>slenderman: JEFF NO!<p>

(JEFF CORRIO A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA LIU DISPUESTO A GOLPEARLO)

liu: (sonriendo)...(esquiva sin ningun esfuerzo el golpe de jeff)  
>jeff: (sorprendido)...tsk MALDICION! (dirige nuevamente un puño hacia liu)<br>liu:...(sonrie de forma arroganto y con su mano desvia el golpe de jeff casi haciendolo caer)...eres muy lento  
>jeff: que AHH! (recibe una rapida patada por parte de liu y cae bruscamente al suelo)...(mira a liu)...eh?<br>liu:...eres demaciado lento jeff...demaciado  
>jeff: tsk (se levanta)...<br>liu:...en serio planeas atacarme de nuevo?...(saca un cuchillo)...ese ataque...podria ser el ultimo  
>jeff:...(corre hacia liu y trata de golpearlo nuevamente)<br>liu: hpm...en verdad no aprendes...(se mueve solo un poco y esquiva a jeff no sin antes hacerle un profundo corte en el estomago)  
>jeff: AHH! (cae al suelo)...<br>jack: JEFF!  
>ben: RAYOS!<p>

(AMBOS TRATAN DE ACERCARSE)

masky: (rapidamente se pone frente a jack y logra darle un codazo en el estomago)  
>jack: (se queda sin aire)...<br>laughing: JAJAJA! (rapidamente agarra a ben del cuello para tirarlo fuertemente contra el suelo)  
>ben: AHH!<br>laughing: (saca 4 cuchillos y dos se los lanza a masky)  
>masky: (los atrapa exitosamente y sonrie)...<br>laughing: JAJAJAJAJA!  
>jackben: tsk  
>nina: JACK BEN!<br>slenderman: tsk

(AMBOS TRATAN DE MOVERSE PERO EXTRAÑAMENTE NO PUEDEN)

nina: q-que pasa?  
>slenderman:...<br>sally: slendy no puedo moverme  
>liu: AHH! (patea nuevamente a jeff enviandolo frente a slender)<br>nina: JEFF!  
>masky: je (le da una gran patada en el estomago empujandolo)<br>jack: AHH! (se golpea fuertemente contra un poste) tsk  
>slenderman: (ve a jack)...<br>laughing: JAJA (agarra a ben de la nuca y lo lanza contra una ventana)  
>ben: tsk (cae bruscamente al suelo)...<br>slenderman: (mira a ben)...(mira a jeff)  
>jeff: tsk...(ve como su sudadera se manchaba cada vez mas de sangre)<br>slenderman:...tsk FUE SUFICIENTE!...(se da cuenta de que se puede mover y usa sus tentaculos para acercar a jeff, jack y ben hacia el para despues mirar a liu con un profundo odio)  
>liu: (sonrie)...impresionante slender...siempre vas al rescate de los que te importan...pero<br>slenderman:...  
>liu:...jejeje que mal que no llegaste al rescate de hoodie<br>slenderman: (se sorprende)...que dijiste?  
>jacknina/ben: (sorprendidos)...  
>jeff: tsk...malditos<br>liu: jejejeje  
>jeff:...QUE LE HICIERON A HOODIE!?<br>laughing: JAJAJA! oye oye eso ya no fue culpa nuestra...si no tuya slendy  
>slenderman:...<br>jack: NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!  
>ben: LO QUE SEA QUE LE HAYA OCURRIDO A HOODIE ES CULPA DE USTEDES!<br>liu: no sabes lo equivocado que estas ben...es culpa de slender porque por el fue que hoodie trato de huir...y tuve que enviar a masky a encargarse del traidor  
>slenderman:...(mira a masky)...masky...tu<br>masky: (mira a slender)...  
>slenderman:...que le...hiciste a hoodie?<br>masky:...hoodie es un cobarde...y todo ocurrio porque no queria hacerte algo...al final logro escapar...aunque tal vez no dure mucho con semejante herida que le hice en el abdomen  
>slenderman: (se horroriza)...<br>jeff: LASTIMASTE A HOODIE!?  
>nina: COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO MASKY CREIAMOS QUE HOODIE ERA TU AMIGO!<br>masky:...hpm (mira a otro lado)...yo solo sigo ordenes...ademas...no pueden culparme de esto...(señala a slender)...la culpa...la tienes solo tu...sempai  
>slenderman:...<br>masky: con todo lo que acabas de escuchar te podras dar cuenta de que no tengo a nadie mas a quien culpar por todo esto  
>slenderman: (mirada baja)...<br>masky:...hoodie desobedecio a liu por tu culpa...hoodie escapo de nosotros por tu culpa  
>slenderman:...tsk<br>masky: hoodie esta lastimado por tu culpa...y si hoodie muere...habra si por tu culpa...y de nadie mas...esa responsabilidad...cae sobre tus hombros  
>slenderman:...mi...responsabilidad<br>nina: NO!  
>jack: NO LO ESCUCHES SLENDER!<br>ben: NADA DE LO QUE OCURRIO ES TU CULPA!  
>jeff:...lo que hoodie hizo fue hacer lo correcto...despues de tanto tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que pretendia liu<br>liu: (sonrie)...bueno esto ya se me hizo aburrido...laughing...masky...vamonos (se da la vuelta) por cierto jeff...es mejor que te trates esa herida...esta vez tuve misericordia asi que no te mate...aunque eso vendra a su tiempo jejejejeje (se marcha)  
>jeff: LIU! (trata de levantarse pero se arrodilla por el dolor)...tu...TU ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!...LIUUUUU!<p>

(AFUERA DE LA BODEGA MIENTRAS LIU SE ALEJABA JUNTO CON MASKY Y LAUGHING, MOSTRABA UNA SONRISA ARROGANTE Y AL MISMO TIEMPO VICTORIOSA)

(DESPUES DE UN BUEN RATO TODOS HABIAN REGRESADO A LA CASA DONDE SE QUEDABAN)

ben:...  
>sally: (pone curitas en las cortadas que ben sufrio en la cara al chocar contra el vidrio de la ventana)...<br>jack:...  
>nina: (vendandole el cuerpo por las multiples cortadas que recibio por parte de masky)...<br>jeff: (haciendo presion en la cortada que aun sangraba)...(RECUERDO)

liu:...(sonrie) cuando ya no me sea util...la matare y no dejare rastro alguno de ella

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)  
>jeff:...(sasha)...<br>ben:...MALDICION! (golpea fuertemente la pared)  
>sally: AH!...(mirada molesta) RAYOS BEN QUEDATE TRANQUILO AUN TENGO QUE VENDARTE LA CABEZA!<br>ben: tsk COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILO!  
>sally: (se sorprende)...(baja la mirada)<br>ben:...tsk...las cosas estan peor que antes...nunca creimos que algo asi ocurria...(golpea nuevamente la pared)...LIU ESTA TRAS SASHA Y ESTA VEZ NO SE VA A DETENER!  
>sally:...<br>jack:...el asunto se nos escapo de las manos...la mataran jeff...mataran a sasha...no puedo ni pensar con claridad en una forma de impedirlo  
>nina: (baja la mirada) creo que todos estamos igual...(mira hacia arriba) ni siquiera slender esta concentrado<br>sally: despues de escuchar lo de hoodie...puedo saber que tan preocupado esta  
>jeff:...(mira hacia arriba)<p>

(CON SLENDERMAN)

slenderman: (sentado en una silla)...(RECUERDO)  
>masky: (señala a slender)...la culpa...la tienes solo tu...sempai<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

slenderman:...(VUELVE A RECORDAR)  
>masky:...hoodie desobedecio a liu por tu culpa...hoodie escapo de nosotros por tu culpa<br>slenderman:...tsk  
>masky: hoodie esta lastimado por tu culpa...y si hoodie muere...habra si por tu culpa...y de nadie mas<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

slenderman:...tsk (OTRO RECUERDO)  
>masky: esa responsabilidad...cae sobre tus hombros<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

slenderman: (se levanta rapidamente de la silla haciendola caer)...(mira hacia la puerta)...(baja la mirada)

(TODOS ABAJO ESCUCHARON EL GOLPE)

sally:...slendy  
>nina: espero que este bien<br>jeff/jack/ben: (miran hacia arriba con sospechas)...

(DE REGRESO CON SLENDER)

slenderman:...(les dejo el resto a ustedes chicos...espero que entiendan mis intenciones)...(salta por la ventana para despues alejarse poco a poco de todos)...(voltea a ver una vez mas a la casa)...ya no puedo seguir con ustedes...a partir de ahora...van por su cuenta...(se va finalmente)

(ASI TRANSCURRIO EL RESTO DE LA NOCHE) (AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

jeff: (tocando la puerta) SLENDER!...tsk SLENDER ABRE LA PUERTA!...SLENDER  
>nina: jeff?<br>sally: por que gritas tanto?  
>jackben: (se acercan)  
>jeff:...slender...no abre la puerta<p>

(LOS DEMAS SE SORPRENDEN)

sally:...(mira a la puerta) slendy? (toca la puerta pero no recibe respuesta alguna) tsk...SLENDY! (golpea mas fuerte)  
>ben:...<br>nina: creen que slender haya...  
>jack:...tsk muevete sally<br>sally: (se hace a un lado)...  
>jack:...AHH! (de una gran patada a la puerta abriendola)...SLENDER!...no...hay nadie aqui<br>jeff:...slender...a donde te fuiste?  
>nina:...<br>sally:...slendy...  
>ben:...(mira la ventana)...la ventana esta abierta<p>

(TODOS MIRAN LA VENTANA)

nina:...slender  
>jack:...en verdad se fue...es mas que seguro que buscara a hoodie<br>sally: p-pero...por que no nos dijo nada (se arrodilla llorando)...  
>ben: sally...<br>sally: tsk...SLENDEEEEEEER!  
>jeff: (mirada baja)...<br>sally: LO IRE A BUSCAR! (trata de irse)  
>jeff: (la agarra de la mano)<br>sally: SUELTAME!  
>jeff: no podemos buscar a slender<br>sally: que?  
>ben: pero no lo podemos dejar solo<br>jeff: TENEMOS ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE DE QUE PREOCUPARNOS!  
>bensally: (se sorprenden)...  
>jeff: acaso lo olvidaron?...liu quiere matar a sasha...pero para slender justo ahora la vida de hoodie es mas importante ya que puede estar al borde de la muerte<p>

(TODOS MIRAN AL SUELO)

jeff:...slender necesitaba irse...y este problema nos lo a confiado a nosotros  
>nina:...<br>ben/sally:...  
>jack:...jejejeje esto es un poco deprimente<p>

(TODOS LO MIRAN)

jeff: de que hablas?  
>jack:...primero se va sasha...y despues se va slender...quien sigue ahora...ben?<br>nina: mejor ni lo menciones...pareciera como si nos estuvieran cazando uno por uno  
>ben: hpm...entonces que sugieres hacer jeff?<br>jeff:...no se si slender este de acuerdo con la idea pero escuchar lo que liu queria hacer no me deja otra opcion...(voltea a verlos)...si no estan de acuerdo no los obligare a que me ayuden  
>jack: solo dilo jeff<br>jeff: bien...(suspira)...creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora...es tratar de devolverle a sasha todos sus recuerdos  
>jacknina/ben/sally: (se sorprenden)...  
>jeff:...me parece lo mejor...aunque no quieran ayudarme igual lo hare<p>

(UN SILENCIO INVADIO LA HABITACION HASTA QUE DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS S COMENZARON A ESCUCHAR PEQUEÑAS RISAS)

jeff:...oigan hablo en serio de que se rien  
>jack: jejejeje lo siento lo siento...es que al escucharte decir eso me suenas algo desesperado<br>ben: en verdad asi suena  
>sally: jejejeje<br>nina: (sonriendo)...tanto deseas que sasha te recuerde  
>jeff: (se sonroja)...c-callense...ya les dije que me parece la mejor opcion...si no quieren no (interrumpido)<br>jack: nunca dijimos que sea una mala idea al contrario...tambien me parece la mejor opcion  
>jeff: eh?<br>nina: estoy de acuerdo con tu idea jeff...mientras sasha no recuerde nada seguira a merced de liu...  
>ben: es la unica forma de alejarla de el<br>sally:...eso es lo que tenemos que hacer para protegerla  
>jeff:...<br>jack: por ahora slender ya no esta con nosotros...tenemos que esforzarnos el doble por el  
>nina: y esperemos que logre ayudar a hoodie<br>jeff: eso se lo podemos confiar...entonces esta decidido...por las mañanas comenzaremos a seguir a sasha...y por las noches...nos mostraremos ante ella...y haremos que sus recuerdos regresen poco a poco  
>jacknina/ben/sally: SI!  
>Jeff:... (mira por la ventana)... (no te preocupes slender...dejanos esto a nosotros...esperaremos con ansias a que regreses...asi que por ahora...adios)<p>

(FINALMENTE TANTO SLENDER COMO JEFF Y LOS DEMAS HAN TOMADO UNA DECISION, Y HARAN HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA LOGRARLO, Y TODO ESTO DESPUES DE ESCUCHAR LAS PALABRAS DE LIU, EL CUAL ES UN ADVERSARIO TEMIBLE, POR PARTE DE SLENDER, HOODIE ESTA EN RIESGO DE MORIR, Y POR PARTE JEFF, SASHA SE ENCUENTRA EN CAMINO A LA MUERTE MIENTRAS SIGA AL LADO DE LIU, SIGAN VIENDO EL FANFIC PARA LLEGAR AL FINAL DE TODO ESTE PROBLEMA)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

AQUI FINALIZA EL CAPITULO 5 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, POR CIERTO, RECUERDAN AQUEL CONCURSO EN EL QUE ENTRE? BUENO...NO GANE, PERO IGUAL NO ME ARREPIENTO, FUE INTERESANTE CONCURSAR Y ADEMAS AHORA TENGO UN NUEVA FANFIC BUENO AUNQUE ESTE ES SOLO UN ONE SHOT, AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK:

myworks/25138692-a-merced-de-los-bufones

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, 25 DE DICIEMBRE UN GRAN ANUNCIO, ESPERENLO *u*, MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDDD


	6. Lagunas Mentales

HOLAAAAAAAAAA ESTOY DE REGRESO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO Y LO LAMENTO MIS IDEAS NO LLEGAN, TAMBIEN HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADA, NO VALLAN A PENSAR QUE DEJARE EL FANFIC SIN TERMINAR, EN DEFINITIVA LO TERMINARE AUNQUE TARDE EN PUBLICARLO

UN AVISO A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO TANTO EN RECUERDOS COMO EN LA REALIDAD VARIOS CREEPYPASTAS MISTERIOSOS SE PRESENTARAN POCO A POCO

LISTO AHORA SI LES DEJARE EL CAPITULO DE HOY

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

en el capitulo anterior: la presencia de liu en la casa de sasha inquieta por completo a jeff y los demas, no saben que es lo que busca ahora, para descubrirlo deciden seguirlo, y en el intento descubren muchas cosas, primero el problema de hoodie que al parecer a escapado de liu, y en segunda que este se va a deshacer de sasha una vez que termine lo que tiene que hacer, en medio de esto el grupo es descubierto y es llevado a un enfrentamiento en el cual salen perdiendo, masky hace decaer toda la culpa sobre el estado de hoodie sobre slender, obligandolo al final abandonar el grupo justo antes de que la decision que jeff a tomado para poder salvar a sasha

CAPITULO 6: lagunas mentales

(era de noche en la ciudad, sasha habia regresado tarde de la comisaria pero ya se encontraba durmiendo, aunque no tan tranquilamente como ella lo prefiriera, al parecer estaba siendo victima de una pesadilla, voces en su mente la molestaban, y lo peor era que ni siquiera podia ver los rostros solo escuchaba sus voces)

sasha:...tsk...(de mueve una y otra vez en su cama)...

(EN EL SUEÑO)

¿?: (se sorprende)...hpm...como te llamas niña?  
>sasha:...s-sasha...tengo 11 años<br>¿?:...un gusto sasha...vas a venir conmigo

(SIGUE OTRO MOMENTO)

sasha:...sucesora?  
>¿?: asi es...en el futuro tu seras la que continue con mi legado de terror y muerte sin fin...estas lista para eso?<br>sasha:...(lame la sangre que llevaba en su cuchillo)...estoy lista

(OTRO MOMENTO)

¿?: me dijo que no te sientes muy bien...por que no me lo comentaste?  
>Sasha:...no quiero detener los entrenamientos...no quería que esto estorbara<p>

(OTRO MOMENTO)

¿?:...inicia la prueba

(OTRO MOMENTO)

¿?: (llorando)...al fin despertaste

(ULTIMO MOMENTO)

¿?:...te quedan exactamente 15 segundos sasha  
>sasha:...<br>¿?:...(extiende su mano)...rápido...gana el desafio...(gran sonrisa) también quiero ser tu amigo

(FIN DEL SUEÑO)

sasha: (despierta respirando agitadamente)...(mira por la ventana y ve que aun es de noche)...tsk...perfecto ahora no podre volver a dormir...(se acuesta mirando el techo)...(que fue...todo eso?)...(RECUERDO)

¿?: vas a venir conmigo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...(por que?...por que ahora tengo todos estos sueños...y todo comenzo desde que jeff the killer vino a aqui y)...(RECUERDO)

jeff:...(corta la distancia que los separaba)

(sasha abre los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que jeff la estaba besando)

sasha:...(se separa) tsk q-que estas (jeff vuelve a besarla)...  
>jeff:...<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (su cabeza explota por el sonrojo)...(mueve con desesperacion su cabeza) POR QUE DIABLOS TENGO QUE PENSAR EN ESO JUSTAMENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO!...tsk...MALDITO! (lanza la almohada en direccion a la puerta)  
>alex: (entra de golpe) SASHA QUE PA...(recibe la almohada de plano en la cara)...<br>sasha: O_OU...  
>alex:...ok...(le lanza la almohada)...creo que me preocupe por nada (a punto de irse)<br>sasha: (mirada baja) HERMANO!  
>alex: (se detiene y voltea sorprendido)...<br>sasha:...  
>alex:...que ocurre sasha?<br>sasha:...hermano...alguna vez...tu haz tenido miedo de las cosas que no recuerdo?  
>alex:...eh?<br>sasha:...todo lo que no recuerdo...lo que he hecho durante todos esos años en que estuve lejos de ti...alguna vez haz temido a todo lo que pude haber hecho?  
>alex:...a que viene esa pregunta?<br>sasha: solamente quiero que me respondas  
>alex:...<br>sasha:...temes que...yo haya hecho algo horrible?  
>alex:...define horrible<br>sasha:...(RECUERDO)

¿?: asi es...en el futuro tu seras la que continue con mi legado de terror y muerte sin fin

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...y si yo  
>alex:...<br>sasha:...hubiera matado a alguien?  
>alex: (sorprendido)...<br>sasha: (mirada baja)...  
>alex:...e-esto...y-yo...(tsk...rayos...que puedo responderle?)<br>sasha:...dime algo...por favor...no me odiaras?  
>alex:...yo...(sonrie)...por supuesto que no sasha (la atrae hacia el para abrazarla)...no podria odiar a mi hermanita<br>sasha:...(sonrie)...gracias hermano

(OBSERVANDO DESDE AFUERA)

¿?:...(se desvanece)

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

liu:...y bien?...que me informas? (voltea)  
>¿?: (aparece frente a liu)...<br>liu:...que pasa?...por que llegas con esa cara?  
>¿?:...liu...creo que es mejor comenzar a actuar ya<br>liu:...por que lo dices?

(llegan masky y laughing)

¿?:...sasha...pronto comenzara a recuperar sus recuerdos  
>liu:...(mirada intimidante)...eh?<p>

laughing: eh! (se esconde detras de masky)  
>masky: -_-U (cobarde)<br>liu:...como que sasha...podria recuperar sus recuerdos?  
>¿?: yo...pude ver sus sueños...y en ellos aparecian<br>liu:...ellos?...especifica  
>¿?: ellos...slenderman, sally, ben...y jeff<br>liu: (se sorprende)...  
>¿?: solo han aparecido esos 4 por ahora...pero de seguro jack, nina y jane apareceran despues...y si eso pasa...los recuerdos de sasha regresaran<br>liu:...y a que se debe esto?...por que ellos han aparecido en sus sueños?  
>¿?:...no tengo idea<br>masky:...liu recuerdo que jeff y los demas te siguieron hasta aqui hace unos dias...debieron seguirte desde la casa de sasha...por lo tanto  
>laughing:...tal vez ya hayan tenido contacto con ella<br>liu:...dices que jeff y sasha ya se han encontrado?  
>masky: es lo mas probable...ademas recuerda tambien que ella atrapo a sally...el bombareo a la comisaria...jeff debio encontrarse con ella...pero aquel dia en que peleamos...de seguro entro a la casa de sasha<br>laughing: que motivos tendria para hacer eso?  
>liu: laughing recuerda que mi hermanito tiene el corazon flechado por sasha...si logro tener algun encuentro con ella cuando rescato a sally...de seguro quiso comprobar sus sospechas...ya hablo con ella...y ahora de seguro querra apartarla de mi...en ese caso...creo que sasha ya no me es util...disfrutare con ella los ultimos momentos jejejeje<p>

(EN OTRA PARTE)

jeff: (se despierta)...rayos (se sienta en la cama)...sasha (sale corriendo de su habitacion) CHICOS VENGAN! (golpea todas las puertas)  
>jack: (sale hecho una furia) QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!?<br>sally: que ocurre?  
>ben: odio ser despertado no hay nada peor<br>nina: dimelo a mi  
>jeff: chicos cambio de planes<br>jack/nina/sally/ben: eh?  
>jeff: decidamos a sorteo...ben, jack vamos a vigilar a sasha por turnos durante la noche<br>ben: y eso?  
>jack: que paso?<br>jeff: tengo un mal presentimiento (saca una moneda) escojan cara o sello  
>jack:...sello<br>ben: cara  
>jeff: (lanza la moneda para despues atraparla)...sello...jack es el primero<br>jack: bien estoy fuera  
>jeff: (vuelve a lanzarla para despues atraparla)...ire segundo...ben vas tercero<br>ben: jeff...cual es ese mal presentimiento?...tiene que ver con liu?  
>jeff:...mas o menos<br>jack:...bien creo que mejor voy a vigilar...este imbecil hizo que se me quitara el sueño con sus malditos golpes  
>ben: de hecho jack creo que ahora me toca a mi...casi amanece asi que digamos que es mi turno<br>jack:...como quieras  
>nina: jeff por que no nos inluiste a nosotras en el sorteo?<br>jeff: b-bueno...es que...(suspira)...sally aun no tiene mucha experiencia en estas cosas...y tu nina digamos que...de todos aqui eres la menos sigilosa  
>nina: QUE!?<br>ben:...buen punto  
>jack: tiene mucho sentido<br>nina: QUE LES PASA!?  
>sally: es verdad que no tengo mucha experiencia...tengan cuidado si?<br>ben: tranquila no nos pasara nada...muy bien nos vemos luego (salta por la ventana)  
>jeff:...aun asi nos conviene estar atentos la policia aun nos busca...no se vayan a distraer de acuerdo?<br>jack: no tienes que decirlo  
>nina: vamos a dormir sally<br>sally: bien  
>jeff:...<p>

(CON BEN)

ben: (saltando de edificio a edificio)...(mal presentimiento?...ahora de que rayos se tratara)..(llega al edificio cerca de la casa de sasha)...esta durmiendo...todo en orden...(bueno...no me sorprenda que jeff este intranquilo) (RECUERDO)

liu: cuando ya no me sea util...la matare y no dejare rastro de ella

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(con el fin de hacer sufrir a jeff...liu esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea...como lastimar a sasha)...(pero...para ser honesto hay algo que me inquieta mucho mas que liu) (RECUERDO)

(TODOS SIENTEN UNA EXTRAÑA PRESENCIA DETRAS PERO NO ALCANZAN A VER PORQUE EL TECHO SE HACE PEDAZOS Y TODOS CAEN)

ben: AAHHH! (mira sobre su hombro y alcanza a ver un sombra)...(que?)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(alcance a ver aquella sombra...me inquieta...la senti tan parecida a mi...tengo mis sospechas sobre quien puede ser pero...y si me equivoco?...estaria arriesgandome...si en verdad se trata de el soy el unico que lo puede enfrentar) (saca su ocarina)...(al enfrentarlo me veria obligado a utilizarlo)...(RECUERDO)

¿?: usalo en batalla...pero solo cuando sientas que estas en riesgo de morir

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben: (aprieta la ocarina contra su pecho)...(ya lo se ya lo se...no he olvidado la condicion que me impusiste...los demas no lo saben y por ahora es mejor que siga asi...jeff me regañaria...eso es seguro...y ni quiero pensar en lo que me diria jack...esa melodia...solo pocas personas se han atrevido a tocarla...y un numero mucho menor a logrado sobrevivir...los demas avanzan y yo no quise quedarme atras) (RECUERDO)

(DOS AÑOS ATRAS)

ben: (se arrodilla en el suelo) POR FAVOR...ENSEÑAME ESA MELODIA!  
>¿?:...por que deberia enseñartela?<br>ben:...y-yo...tsk...estoy desesperado...no he hecho nada que pueda ayudar a los demas...quiero ayudar...(sasha se fue...quiero estar con los demas y ayudar a protegerla de liu)...por favor  
>¿?:...estas enterado de lo que puede ocurrir si no logras dominar la melodia?...y ademas por que viniste a mi si ya hay otros que saben tocarla?<br>ben:...las ubicaciones de los otros estan fuera de mi alcance...y prefiero aprender del primero que logro tocarla sin sufrir daño alguno...por favor  
>¿?:...tu eres ben drowned verdad?<br>ben:...(me conoce)...si...ese es mi nombre  
>¿?:...tu eres el que posee la ocarina verdad?<br>ben:...si (le muestra la ocarina)...esta es mi mayor arma...pero a la vez es mi mayor debilidad...me debilito si se aleja de mi...pero si se rompe...yo desaparecere  
>¿?:...me la permites un momento? (extiende la mano)<br>ben: (se aleja un paso)...  
>¿?: jejeje tranquilo no pienso hacer nada malo con ella (baja un poco la mirada mientras sujeta el frente de su gorra)...solo quiero echarle un vistazo<br>ben:...(lentamente le entrega la ocarina)...  
>¿?:...(la observa desde todos los angulos)...(la ocarina of time...es un artefacto interesante...si este chico toca la melodia con esto)...(observa a ben y vuelve a dirigir su atencion a la ocarina)...(es muy posible que logre soportarlo...pero es algo que no debo garantizar antes de tiempo)...que tan decidido estas a aprender la melodia?<br>ben: (se sorprende)...estoy dispuesto...correre el riesga que conlleva aprenderla  
>¿?:...(sonrie)...eres mas persistente de los otros que me han buscado con las mismas intenciones...muy bien te la enseñare<br>ben: (sonrie)...gracias  
>¿?: pero<br>ben:...  
>¿?:...no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar...sabes a lo que me refiero no?<br>ben:...si...afrontare lo que venga  
>¿?: bien...que asi sea<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(mira su ocarina)...lo he conseguido...soy de los pocos que logran tocar la melodia...(pero aun es riesgoso para mi...solo puedo tocarla una vez cada semana...mi cuerpo se debilita rapidamente y volver a hacerlo en el mismo momento me arriesgo a desaparecer...tengo que aguardar al momento indicado)  
>¿?: ben?<br>ben: (guarda la ocarina y voltea)...sally?  
>sally: jejeje hola (se acerca a ben)<br>ben: que haces aqui? deberias estar con los demas esto puede ser peligroso  
>sally: l-lo se pero...(baja la cabeza)<br>ben:...  
>sally:...esto tambien es peligroso para ti...m-me preocupas<br>ben: (se sonroja)...a-aaahhhh e-en serio? (aleja su mirada de sally) no tienes que hacerlo...d-digo sabes que yo me puedo defender no? jajaja  
>sally: pero laughing...(interrumpida)<br>ben: (venita) ESO FUE PORQUE NO ESTUVE ATENTO IGUAL PUEDO DARLE UNA BUENA PALIZA CUANDO QUIERA!...me vengare de ese maldito payaso en serio  
>sally:...jejeje...(le da ligeros toques a la mejilla de ben)<br>ben: eh?...que pasa?  
>sally:...ya no te duelen las cortadas...(sonrie) eso significa que estan sanando bien jeje<br>ben: (se sonroja mas)...

(en ese momento se escucha un estruendo, y es ben que acaba de chocar su frente contra el suelo)

sally: b-ben que ocurre?  
>ben:...n-nada sally...no te preocupes...(maldita sea...por que rayos esta niña tiene que ser tan inocente?...esto es mucho mas de lo que puedo controlar...tanto tiempo andando en las computadores mi inocencia se a ido al diablo...comparado con sally...ella es 1000 veces mas inocente que yo...que horror)<br>sally: ben  
>ben: (la mira) eh?<br>sally: (extiende sus manos)...podrias prestarme tu gorro?  
>ben: (se sorprende)...(sonrie) (je por supuesto...es de esperar que ella sea asi...slender desde siempre la a estado cuidando...debo imaginar que no a querido que ella pierda esa inocencia...honestamente...es mejor que asi sea) (se quita el gorro)<br>sally:...eh? (ve que ben se lo pone)...  
>ben...quedatelo si?<br>sally:...  
>ben:...mientras la tengas...sabras que yo estoy bien de acuerdo?...cuidalo (le muestra una brillante sonrisa)<br>sally:...(se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada)...l-lo hare  
>ben: je...(eehhh la pongo nerviosa...esas emociones no son tan inocentes sally...es mejor que tengas cuidado con que tipo de cara me miras cuando te pongas asi...no me hare responsable si te llego a arrebatar esa inocencia sin siquiera darme cuenta...los papeles si invirtieron...y ahora soy yo el que controla la situacion jejeje)<p>

(de repente la atmosfera alrededor se torna muy tensa, lo cual pone en alerta a ben y sally)

sally: b-ben  
>ben: lo se baja la cabeza (mira a todos los lados)...ahi (ve la misma sombra)<br>sally: eh?...donde?...no veo nada...ben (lo mira y se sorprende)  
>ben:...(miraba directo al frente)...<br>sally:...(l-las pupilas de ben...se ven muy finas...su rostro...tiene una expresion...como la de un animal salvaje...listo para cazar a su presa)...eh...ben mira  
>ben: (desvia la mirada a la casa de sasha)...es liu<p>

(ambos ven como liu llega corriendo a la casa de sasha y toca desesperadamente la puerta)

ben:...sally...llama a jeff y los demas...rapido  
>sally:...que haras?<br>ben:...solo haz lo que te digo  
>sally: (se asusta un poco por el tono serio de ben)...no hagas nada tonto (sale corriendo)<br>ben:...(ve la sombra)...(mira a liu para despues volver a ver a la sombra)...(que hago?...a quien deberia atacar?...a quien?)...(saca la ocarina)...eh?

(ve que sasha finalmente abre la puerta, ambos estan hablando o mas bien liu parecia estarle contando algo, sasha entra de nuevo a su casa y despues de unos minutos sale corriendo junto con liu)

ben: tsk (maldicion)...(mira en direccion a la sombra pero esta ya no estaba)...rayos (guarda su ocarina y despues sale corriendo para seguir a liu y sasha)...(siente su telefono) (wow sally llego muy rapido) hola?

(jeff: ben donde estas?)

ben: en este momento?...siguiendo a liu y a sasha...no se a donde se dirigen...dime por favor que ya vienen

(jeff: vamos en camino...no te acerques a liu a menos que sea necesario)

ben: espera un momento como haran para encontrarme?

(jeff: tranquilo...tenemos a nuestra mascota)

ben: (se sorprende)...te refieres a...(interrumpido)

(jeff: si...asegurate de hacer sonar tu ocarina a una frecuencia que solo el pueda escuchar de acuerdo?)

ben: (sonrie)...si...no tarden (cuelga)...(a donde la llevara?)...tsk...(me sigue inquietando ese tipo...siempre esta cerca de liu...y ahora no se ni en donde se encuentra...sera que!) (se detiene y mira en direccion a la casa donde los demas se quedaban)...(es muy posible que los chicos vengan por esa direccion...maldicion...acaso en realidad los va a interceptar!?) (trata de ir pero devuelve su vista a liu y sasha quienes se alejaban mas)...rayos...ahora...que hago?...slender ya no esta con nosotros ahora...(si trato de ayudar a los chicos...sasha se alejara y sera asesinada por liu...y si la sigo a ella...esa cosa los detendra y tal vez laughing y masky esten esperando...lo cual significa que yo me quedaria solo...en algun momento tendria que actuar para defender a sasha...pero no lograria hacer nada en contra de liu...terminaria siendo asesinado junto con ella...MALDICION POR QUE ME BLOQUEO TANTO!?)...(saca su ocarina)...sera que...este es el momento en que deba utilizarla?...(solo tengo una oportunidad...y lo que sucedera despues dependera de lo que yo decida ahora)...

(en ese momento ben sale corriendo en una sola direccion)

(CON SASHA)

sasha: (corriendo) LIU A DONDE VAMOS!? SEGURO QUE ES POR AQUI!?  
>liu: es un atajo sasha solo sigueme<br>sasha: mas o menos que fue lo que viste liu

(liu se detiene para despues mirar a sasha)

liu:...lo que vi fue a un hombre que hizo desmayar a una mujer...luego la llevo por este callejon...tenemos que darnos prisa vamos (sale corriendo) Y TEN CUIDADO POR DONDE PISAS!  
>sasha: LIU ESPERAME! (sale corriendo) (rayos a donde me lleva) (RECUERDO)<p>

sasha: (durmiendo)...

(DESDE AFUERA: SASHA ABRE LA PUERTA RAPIDO!)

sasha: AAHHH! (se cae de la cama)...q-que rayos? (se asoma por la ventana)...liu?  
>liu: SASHA DATE PRISA!<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (en el instante en que me dijo lo que paso me cambie de ropa y me fui con el...que suerte de que mi hermano tuvo que irse)

(de repente sasha pierde de vista a liu)

sasha:...liu?...

(nadie le contesta)

sasha:...LIU! (sale corriendo)...donde esta? lo perdi de vista por completo...(se detiene)...q-que?...(se toca la cabeza)...q-que pasa?...(RECUERDO)

Sasha:…j-jack en donde estamos  
>(no hubo respuesta)<br>Sasha:…jack respóndeme  
>(de nuevo no hubo respuesta)<br>Sasha:…tsk…JACK! (acelera el paso)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...j-jack?...

(de repente sasha fue jalada de las piernas y a continuacion se encontraba de cabeza siendo colgada de los tobillos)

sasha: QUE!?...LIU LIUUUUUUU!...LIU DONDE ESTAS!?...tsk...m-maldita sea LIU AYUDAME!

(desde el fondo del callejon se escucharon pasos que poco a poco se acercaban)

sasha:...liu?  
>liu:...rayos sasha te dije que vieras por donde pisas (se acerca mas a ella)<br>sasha: jejeje me desespere un poco porque ya no te vi asi que corri mas rapido...no me fije que habia una trampa...al parecer se trata de un grupo de mafiosos o algo asi...desatame para pedir refuerzos  
>liu: (sonrie ampliamente y "trata" de desatar a sasha)...oye...esta dificil<br>sasha: ten cuidado por favor  
>liu:...(deja de tratar)...esta muy apretada...(baja la mirada sonriendo)...justo como lo planee<br>sasha: eh?  
>liu:...no creo que sea necesario llamar a la policia sasha...(muestra una tetrica expresion)...mejor esperemos a que ellos mismos encuentren tu cadaver<br>sasha: (se sorprende)...l-liu...que...(busca en su estuche)...  
>liu: buscas esto? (muestra el arma)...la dejaste caer cuando te atrapo la cuerda...(apunta a sasha)...<br>sasha:...liu...b-basta esto ya no es divertido...nunca debes apuntar a nadie con un arma  
>liu: solo se debe hacer cuando quieres matar a alguien no?...entonces no hay ningun problema<br>sasha:...l-liu  
>liu:...debiste quedarte al lado de jeff<br>sasha: NOOOOO!  
>¿?: (salta desde un edificio y aterriza al lado de sasha)<br>sasha: Q-QUE ES ESO!?  
>liu: tsk SMILE DOG!<br>dog: (mira a liu)...GRRRRRRRRR! (se abalanza sobre el tirandolo)  
>liu: tsk maldito<br>sasha:...(que rayos ocurre aqui?)  
>¿?: SASHA!<br>sasha: eh? (mira hacia atras)

(un cuchillo es lanzado y corta la mayor parte de la cuerda que ataba a sasha)

sasha: H-HEY! (la cuerda se corta) AAHHH!

(sasha nunca sintio el golpe contra el suelo ya que en realidad nunca cayo sobre el)

¿?:...tranquila  
>sasha:...(lentamente levanta la mirada)...(se sorprende)...<br>¿?: smile dog...vuelva para aca  
>dog: grrrr (se aleja de liu para sentarse junto a jeff)<br>liu: eehhh bien pensado hermanito...sabes perfectamente que nunca me lleve bien con ese perro  
>jeff: por que razon crees que lo traje conmigo?<br>sasha:...j-jeff...que estas  
>jeff: te lo dije no?<br>sasha: eh?  
>jeff: (la mire)...dije que te protegeria...aunque mantuviera mi distancia de ti<br>sasha:...  
>jeff: (baja a sasha)...gracias por todo ben...ahora tienes que descansar<br>sasha: (mira por detras de jeff y los ve al resto y a un niño sobre la espalda de jack)...  
>ben:...(levanta el rostro un tanto palido)...d-dar las gracias...en verdad no es propio de ti<br>sasha:...(la voz de ese niño)...(RECUERDO)

¿?:...te quedan exactamente 15 segundos sasha  
>sasha:...<br>¿?:...(extiende su mano)...rápido...gana el desafio...(gran sonrisa) también quiero ser tu amigo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...(no...ni de broma)...  
>liu: vaya vaya sasha<br>sasha: (mira a liu)...liu  
>liu:...jejeje jeff deberias dejar de seguir a sasha...al final te considerara un acosador<br>jeff: prefiero que me veo como un objetivo al que desea matar...te dire una cosa liu (abraza a sasha)  
>sasha:...<br>jeff:...a partir de ahora...ya no te dare ni un minuto para que te le acerques...hare lo que menos quieres...y es hacer que sasha recupere la memoria  
>sasha: (mira sorprendida a jeff)...<br>liu: je...suerte con eso...vamonos

(aquella sombra aparece, aunque ahora se la veia mas debilitada y en unos segundos liu desaparecio)

jeff:...estas bien?  
>sasha:...<br>jeff:...sasha  
>sasha: tsk (corre y recoge el arma del suelo y lo apunta contra jeff)...<br>jeff:...  
>sally: sasha<br>sasha: tsk...(se le escapan las lagrimas)...que es lo que saben todos de mi?...por que sus voces aparecen en mis sueños?...QUE ES LO QUE USTEDES SABEN Y YO NO RECUERDE!?  
>jeff:...quieres averiguarlo?<br>sasha: eh?  
>jeff:...(le extiende la mano)...danos una oportunidad<br>sasha:...  
>jeff:...permitenos ayudarte...a que todos tus recuerdos regresen...luego decidiras lo quieres hacer...quedarte con nosotros...o alejarte...tu decides<br>sasha:...(mira a los demas y ellos le sonrien tiernamente)...(mira a jeff)...  
>jeff...<br>sasha:...(baja el arma)...diganme...que es lo que saben?

(EN OTRO LUGAR)

laughing:...tsk vaya...no crei que el enano fuera el que lo interceptara  
>masky: pero no entiendo...se trataba de ben como te pudo ganar<br>laughing: y peor tu tambien tienes una ocarina...acaso no pudiste contrarrestar las melodias del enano?  
>liu: es muy simple...no es sencillo defenderse de la melodia que ben utilizo...mas bien diria que es imposible una vez que alcanza la zona auditiva<br>laughing/masky: eh?  
>liu:...cual era esa melodia?...link<br>link:...(entre las sombras aparece link pero con una vestimenta negra)...no podria decirlo con seguridad...solo se que es una melodia maldita  
>liu: ya veo<br>link:...que haras ahora liu?...jeff ya esta dispuesto y ahora sasha sabe que en realidad no eres trigo limpio...cual es tu proximo movimiento?  
>liu:...por ahora nos olvidaremos de sasha y jeff...nos vamos a enfocar en lo que de verdad nos da amenazas de muerte<br>laughing: eh?  
>masky:...te refieres a<br>liu: asi es  
>link:...<br>liu:...la melodia de ese enano...es mortal para nosotros...de una forma u otra...me encargare personalmente...de ben drowned...hasta hacerlo desaparecer

(LIU A DECLARADO LA SENTENCIA DE MUERTE HACIA BEN, AHORA EL ES PRINCIPAL OBJETIVO DE LIU ANTES DE ENCARGARSE DE SASHA Y JEFF, PERO CUAL ES AQUELLA MELODIA MALDITA DE LA LINK OSCURA HABLA?, Y MAS AUN QUIEN ES AQUELLA MISTERIOSA PERSONA QUE SE LA ENSEÑO A BEN?, POR OTRA PARTE, LOS RECUERDOS DE SASHA FINALMENTE PARECEN ESTAR REGRESANDO Y AHORA A ACEPTADO LA AYUDA DE JEFF Y LOS DEMAS PARA RECUPERAR LA MEMORIA PERDIDA Y LO QUE ELLA AUN NO SABE, SUS MAS BELLOS RECUERDOS, NO SE PIERDAD EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, POCO A POCO VARIOS PERSONAJES HARAN SU APARICION)

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

MUY BIEEEEEEEEN HE FINALIZADO CON ESTE CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR MUCHO, LA VERDAD QUE HASTA ME DA VERGÜENZA DAR LA CARA DESPUES DE HABERME AUSENTADO DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO, CREANME QUE NO ES MI INTENCION, CONTINUARE CON ESTE FANFIC NO IMPORTA CUANTO ME TARDE EN PUBLICAR, ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE A DEJARLOS A MEDIA HISTORIA, YO NO SOY ASI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, Y QUE TAL LA APARICION DE SMILE DOG Y LINK OSCURO? LES PARECIO INTERESANTE?, SUPONGO QUE QUERRAN VER COMO FUE EL ENFRENTAMIENTO DE BEN, ESO SE REVELARA LUEGO :P

NOS VEREMOS PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAAAA XDDDD


	7. El Primero

HOLA A TODOOOOOOOS, Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO XDDD ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, MIS IDEAS POCO A POCO SE VAN ORDENANDO Y ESO ME A PERMITIDO CONTINUAR, NO SE SI RECUENDAN QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR HUBO UNA LINDA ESCENA ENTRE BEN Y SALLY, QUE DICEN?, QUIEREN MAS ESCENAS DE ELLOS?

LES DEJO ESTA OPCION XDDD

POR CIERTO: RECUERDEN QUE SASHA SOLO RECUERDA LAS VOCES PERO NO LOS ROSTROS, EN SUS MEMORIAS LOS ROSTROS SE VEN BORROSOS

AHORA VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

en el capitulo anterior: sin saberlo sasha comienza a soñar con los que una vez fueron las personas mas importantes para ella, la desgracia es que no lo sabe, ahora liu se a enterado de todo esto y esta dispuesto a acabar con sasha de una vez, por otra parte jeff y los demas ponen a sorteo el orden de la vigilancia y ben es el primero en marcharse, un recuerdo pasa por su mente, una misteriosa persona le a enseñado una melodia que el esta ocultando a los demas ya que al parecer es una habilidad prohibida, liu se a llevado a sasha con el, la presencia extraña de aquella sombra pone en alerta a ben y en una situacion se a visto obligado a utilizar aquella melodia maldita, todos estan a salvo y ahora con la ayuda de smile dog, sasha esta a salvo con jeff y los demas quienes le han ofrecido ayuda a sasha para recuperar sus recuerdos a lo cual ella acepto, al final aquella misteriosa sombra se a tratado nada mas ni nada menos que link oscuro, liu a marcado la sentencia de muerte hacia ben ya que al parecer, el es la mayor amenaza por aquella melodia maldita

CAPITULO 7: El Primero

(la noche continuaba, y un grupo de personas corria lo mas rapido posible por los callejones, las calles ya no eran seguras tanto para sasha como para ellos, despues de tanto correr finalmente habian llegado al lugar donde jeff y los demas se quedaban, sasha aunque acepto la ayuda de los demas aun asi se mantenia a cierta distancia, aun no confiaba en ellos)

jeff: muy bien llegamos...escuchen chicos por ahora no debemos bajar la guardia...la identidad de liu a sido revelada por lo tanto ahora va a venir con todo...ya no tendra piedad...por favor no te alejes de nosotros sasha  
>sasha: lo unico por lo que vine fue por mis recuerdos...quiero saber comiencen a hablar<br>jeff: ya tendremos tiempo para eso...primero llevaremos a ben a su cuarto para que descanse...en verdad se lo merece ya que gracias a el (mira a sasha)...pudimos llegar a ti  
>sasha:...(baja la mirada)...<br>jeff: jack te puedes hacer cargo?  
>jack: claro...(mira a sasha)...<br>sasha:...q-que?  
>jack:...(sonrie) tranquila...prometimos ayudarte y lo cumpliremos<br>sasha:...  
>jeff: (lo patea) muevete y deja coquetear con ella<br>jack: (venita) ESTABA SIENDO SINCERO!  
>NINA: -_-U bien bien camina (lo empuja para irse)<br>sasha:...  
>jeff: deberias dormir un poco...estas cansada?<br>sasha:...estoy bien...el sueño se me fue por completo por todo lo que paso...aunque aun estoy algo desorientada...por favor respondeme algo  
>jeff: se paciente con tus recuerdos<br>sasha: no se trata de eso...liu...que es para ti?  
>jeff: (se sorprende)...<br>sasha:...  
>jeff:...(suspira)...(se sienta al lado de sasha)...no es mucho lo que puedo contarte...liu...es mi hermano mayor<br>sasha. (se sorprende)...  
>jeff:...cuando asesine a toda mi familia...crei que tambien habia acabado con el...pero no fue asi...el sobrevivio y ahora busca acabar conmigo<br>sasha:...quiere vengarse?  
>jeff:...exacto<br>sasha: por haber asesinado a todos y casi a el?  
>jeff: je que lista<br>sasha:...puedes vivir tranquilo...a pesar de todo lo que hiciste ese dia?  
>jeff:...acaso me estas interrogando?<br>sasha:...a fin de cuentas soy policia  
>jeff: muy buena respuesta...no hay dia en que no recuerde lo que hice...ese momento siempre me va a perseguir<br>sasha: (lo mira)...  
>jeff:...esa es mi cruz<br>sasha: (abre lentamente los ojos sorprendida)...  
>jeff: bien es tu turno<br>sasha: e-eh?  
>jeff: (mirada sombria) que relacion tienes con mi maldito hermano?<p>

(YO: CELOOOOOOOS XDDD)

sasha: eh!...no tengo nada que contarte (mira a otro lado)  
>jeff: (venita) AH!...RESPONDI TUS PREGUNTAS AL MENOS DEVUELVEME EL FAVOR!<br>sasha: como te dije soy policia  
>jeff: ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!...tsk rayos hace años eras mas obediente y menos terca<br>sasha: que yo que?  
>jeff: nada<br>sasha: HABLA!  
>jeff: sera para despues (se levanta y se va)<br>sasha: tsk MALDITO!...(aun estoy dudando...sera que ellos de verdad me pueden ayudar a recuperar mis recuerdos?...aun no puedo confiar)...eh? (ve a sally)  
>sally: (sonriendo)...hola<br>sasha: (se sorprende)...(la niña de ese entonces)...h-hola?  
>sally:...quieres ver a ben?<br>sasha: ben?  
>sally: si ben...el chico de la ropa verde...quieres?...gracias a el pudimos salvarte<br>sasha:...(gracias...a el?)  
>sally: y bien...quieres?<br>sasha:...esta bien  
>sally: (sonrie mas)...jejeje (la abraza) vamos entonces<br>sasha:...(sonrie)...si...(de verdad...es esa niña fria que atrape en ese entonces?)

(SALLY COMENZO A JALAR A SASHA PARA LLEVAR CORRIENDO HASTA EL CUARTO DE BEN, UNA VEZ ESTUVIERON FRENTE A LA PUERTA ENTRARON)

sally: jack como esta ben?  
>sasha: (se sorprende)...<br>jack: (dandole la espalda a sally) esta bien...aunque aun sigue dormido  
>sally: es mejor que siga descansando<br>sasha: (cierra la puerta)...(se sorprende al ver a ben)  
>ben: (dormido)...<br>sasha:...(el...aun esta palado...aunque no tanto como en ese momento...su respiracion aun es algo debil pero mejorara)  
>jack: (voltea) ya demorabas en venir sally (se sorprende)...<br>sasha:...  
>jack:...s-sasha<p>

(EN OTRA PARTE)

link: (recostado)...ow...los brazos me duelen...las piernas me duelen...mi cabeza me duele...mis oidos me duelen...POR UNA M***** TODO EL CUERPO ME DUELE!  
>masky: quieres dejar de hacer berrinche? trato de dormir<br>link: Y QUE ME IMPORTA!...e-estoy tan frustrado...tsk aun no acepto que ese maldito enano me venciera...MALDICION!  
>laughing: no se puede evitar...con esa melodia maldita como esperabas ganarle<br>masky: de verdad no sabes que melodia era?  
>link: no lo se...era una frecuencia terrible...el sonido era terriblemente agudo...una vez que lo escuche ya me sentia mareado y todo mi cuerpo se sintio pesado...mis oidos comenzaron a sangrar...creo que aun siguen sangrando un poco<br>masky: por eso deberias dejar de hablar y dormir  
>laughing: liu se encargara pronto del enano...tu debes mejorarte ya que liu necesita tu fuerza<br>link: tsk como sea (les da la espalda)...(imposible...simplemente imposible)...(SE DUERME)

(UNAS HORAS ATRAS)

link: (observando desde el edificio)...estan cerca jejeje (saca su ocarina)...quieren salvar a sasha no?...lamento tener que interrumpir su causa (a punto de tocar)  
>¿?: NO LES HARAS NADA!<br>link: (voltea rapidamente y ve a ben)...ben  
>ben:...(saca su ocarina)...sabia que eras tu...link oscuro<br>link:...eehhh esto es acaso una guerra de musica?  
>ben:...(se prepara)...(maldicion...que hago?...actue por puro impulso...si la utilizo ahora...yo sere inutil despues...no sere capaz de hacer algo en contra de liu cuando lo alcancemos)...tsk (baja un poco su ocarina)<br>link: que pasa?...no haras nada?...no viniste hasta aqui para detenerme?...je obviamente te diste cuenta de que tus melodias no tienen efecto en mi...de hecho ninguna  
>ben: (se sorprende)...(no la conoce...aun piensa que ninguna le hace daño...eso es mas peligroso aun...2 cosas pueden ocurrir...la primera: que la melodia lo afecte y mate aqui mismo...y la segunda: llegaria a sobrevivir por la ocarina que el lleva...y al final arriesgarme a que liu se entere de esto)...maldicion<br>link:...no haras nada?...ENTONCES FUERA DE MI CAMINO! (en un instante desaparece y vuelve a aparecer frente a ben)  
>ben: (se sorprende) ahh!<br>link: AAHHH! (inicia con una serie de golpes a una gran velocidad)  
>ben: (a duras penas lograba esquivar) tsk (maldicion maldicion maldicion)<br>link: vaya aunque sea puedes esquivar jajaja (envia una patada)  
>ben:...(se agacha para esquivar)...<br>link: MAL MOVIMIENTO! (da una vuelta completa mientras se agacha y logra acertar una patada en el lado derecho de ben empujandolo al lado izquierdo del terreno)  
>ben: (no)...(da unas rodadas para despues recuperar el equilibrio sobre el suelo)...(no) tsk<br>link: (nuevamente se encontraba frente a ben y con una nueva patada aleja la ocarina de sus mano) jejeje  
>ben: MI OCARINA! (trata de ir pero link lo detiene)<br>link: rayos en verdad estas interfiriendo con mi trabajo (lo sujeta del cuello para despues levantarlo ahorcandolo)  
>ben: tsk<br>link:...si no te importa me voy a deshacer de ti ahora  
>ben: (NO NO NO!...ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR!)...(observa su ocarina)...(maldicion...chicos...nina...sally...jack...JEFF!)...(RECUERDO)<p>

jeff: haremos que sus recuerdos regresen poco a poco

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben: (reacciona)...(no...no puedo permitirme a mi mismo dudar de esta manera...tenemos que hacer que sasha recupere la memoria...Y NO LO LOGRAREMOS SI TODOS MORIMOS AQUI!)...  
>link:...jejeje...muere (aprieta el cuello de ben con mas fuerza)<p>

(en un rapido movimiento, aprovechando que link no lo dejaba tocar el suelo, ben levanto sus piernas para rodear el cuello de link, la pierna derecha rodeaba la nuca de link y la izquierda al frente en un intento tambien de ahorcarlo para que este lo soltara, lo cual estaba consiguiendo ya que link comenzaba a quedarse sin aire)

link: agh...q-que?...maldito enano sueltame (ahorca a ben con mas fuerza al mismo tiempo en que trataba de alejarlo)...tsk...  
>ben:...(aprieta mas el cuello de link)...<br>link:...t-tu...(rayos como puede tener tanta fuerza)...(a punto de quedarse sin aire)...tsk...AHH! (suelta a ben)  
>ben: (libera a link cayendo al suelo) tsk (lo logre)...(visualiza su ocarina y sale corriendo)<br>link: (tosiendo)...tsk...tuuuuu  
>ben: (recupera la ocarina)...<br>link: TE HARE PEDAZOS MALDITO ENANO!  
>ben:...(se prepara para tocar)...<br>link: jejeje que estas tratando de hacer?...acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije?  
>ben:...<br>link:...NINGUNA DE TUS ESTUPIDAS MELODIAS PUEDE AFECTARME!  
>ben:...(sonrie)...veamos si es cierto...(respira profundo)<p>

(YO: EN ESTE MOMENTO, COMO SE VERIA EN UNA ESCENA DE ANIME EN LA QUE NO SE OYE NADA ALREDEDOR, SOLO LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE UN PERSONAJE)

link:...(eh?)  
>ben: (tocando)...<br>link:...(que?...que es esto?...que clase...de melodia es esta?)  
>ben:...<br>link:...tsk (nunca en la vida...la he oido antes...que...m-mi cuerpo...mi cuerpo no se mueve...no reacciona...QUE PASA!?)...(mira a ben)  
>ben:...<br>link:...(a-acaso...es la melodia que esta interpretando?...IMPOSIBLE!) (lleva sus manos a sus oidos)...(no puede ser...es imposible que esto haga efecto en mi...tsk mis oidos...MIS OIDOS DUELEN!...no lo...no lo soportare mas)  
>ben:...(lo mira de forma desafiante)...(MUERE!)<br>link: a-ahh

(CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

jeff: SIGANLO RAPIDO!

(jeff y los demas corrian por los callejones siguiendo a smile dog, quien desde la casa de sasha seguia el rastro de ella y tambien el de liu)

sally: JEFF!...BEN ESTARA BIEN!?  
>jeff:...el lo estara<p>

(DE CERCA SE ESCUCHA: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

(TODOS SE DETIENEN)

jack: que fue eso?  
>nina:...q-quien...<br>sally: quien grito asi?  
>jeff:...<br>smile: grrrrr  
>jack: chicos por aqui...podemos subir por estas escaleras<br>jeff:...bien vamos

(CON BEN Y LINK)

ben: (se arrodilla jadeando)...tsk buah (escupe sangre seguido de una fuerte tos)  
>link: (retorciendose de dolor) a-aaaaahhhhhh...aaahhhhhh...(mis...mis oidos sangran)...agh (escupe sangre)...tu...maldito...eh?<br>ben:...(trata de levantarse pero de inmediato cae al suelo)...maldicion  
>link:...(esta debil...esa melodia...tambien lo afecta a el...es peligroso...este chico es peligroso...si toca...esa melodia maldita...frente a liu...de seguro lo matara)...(logra levantarse y con dificultad camina hacia ben)...(debo...acabar con el)<br>ben: tsk...(trata de levantarse nuevamente)...(rayos...mi cuerpo esta)...(mira hacia arriba y se horroriza)...  
>link: (frente a ben)...tu...debes morir aqui...(saca una cuchilla)...<br>ben:...tsk (trata de alejarse arrastrandose)...(tengo que...huir)...  
>link:...no escaparas (pisa con fuerza la espalda de ben)<br>ben: AGH! (escupe sangre)...(no puede ser...y-yo...voy a morir aqui)  
>link:...<br>¿?: NI SIQUIERA LO TOQUES! (lanza un cuchillo)  
>ben: (sorprende)...<br>link: (esquiva el cuchillo)...rayos  
>ben:...(sonrie con dificultad)...j-jeff...chicos<br>link:...  
>jeff: asi que eras tu el que nos hizo caer ese dia...y al parecer sabias perfectamente que nosotros vendriamos por este camino...(mira ben)<br>ben:...  
>jeff:...(mira a link)...maldito...ni creas que saldras vivo de esto<br>link: jejeje yo creo que si...estoy debil pero no lo suficiente (frente a la vista poco a poco desaparece)...las cosas se quedaran asi ben  
>ben: tsk<br>link:...me voy a vengar...y ni creas que liu no hara algo al respecto cuando se entere de esto  
>jeff: eh?<br>jack: DE QUE HABLAS!?  
>ben:...<br>link: hpm...adios (desaparece)  
>sally:...(mira a ben)...ben?<br>ben: (mirada baja)...  
>jeff: ben...a que se refiere?<br>ben:...no se...preocupen por eso ahora...sasha esta  
>jeff:...<br>ben:...  
>jeff:...apresuremonos...JACK CARGA A BEN!<br>jack: si...nina ayudame a subirlo en mi espalda  
>nina: de acuerdo<br>ben: (aun con la mirada baja)...  
>jack:...ben...tu nos estas ocultando algo?<br>nina: (se sorprende)...  
>ben:...je...como crees?<br>jack:...muy bien andando (comienza a correr)  
>ben:...(justo como pense...no pude matarlo) (RECUERDO)<p>

link: (frente a ben)...tu...debes morir aqui...(saca una cuchilla)...

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(la ocarina que link tiene...es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo de mi melodia) (RECUERDO)

link:...me voy a vengar...y ni creas que liu no hara algo al respecto cuando se entere de esto

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

ben:...(yo...estoy en peligro)...

(VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE) (CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

jack:...s-sasha  
>sasha:...(un extraño escalofrio recorre su cuerpo)...(baja la mirada)<br>jack:...(sonrie)...viniste a ver a ben?...te lo agradezco  
>sasha:...y-yo...solo tenia curiosidad por saber de su estado...a fin de cuentas el fue la clave por la que pudieron detener a liu<br>jack:...(se levanta y camina hasta quedar frente a sasha)...eso es correcto...  
>sasha:...d-deja de mirarme por favor<br>jack: jejeje lo siento no puedo evitarlo  
>sasha:...<br>jack: yo...puedo abrazarte?  
>sasha: (se sorprende)...<br>sally: (eehhh esto es algo que a jeff no le gustara en lo absoluto)  
>sasha:...(REPENTINO RECUERDO)<p>

Jack: tu me salvaste…evitaste que siguiera solo…te lo agradezco

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (siente dolores de cabeza) tsk  
>jack:...(por impulso abraza a sasha sorprendiendola aun mas)...<br>sasha:...  
>jack:...te extraño...(separa su rostro un poco quedando cerca de sasha)...te extraño mucho<br>sasha:...o-oye  
>jack:...(comienza a acercarse poco a poco)...<br>sasha:...(REPENTINO RECUERDO)

Sasha:…(lo mira)…y-yo…yo te quiero Jeff

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...(en un acto de reflejo se prepara para empujar a jack pero...)  
>¿?: (abre la puerta y con su mano golpea la cara de jack mandandolo al suelo y al mismo tiempo abraza a sasha por detras con su otro brazo)<br>sasha: (sorprendida)...  
>sally: (gotita)...<br>jack: (en el suelo)...m-maldito jeff  
>sasha:...(dirige lentamente su mirada hacia arriba)...<br>jeff: (mirando a jack con enfado)...  
>sasha:...("y-yo…yo te quiero Jeff")...(se sonroja y al instante mira hacia abajo)...<br>Jeff:...sasha que pasa?  
>sasha: no me ocurre nada (se aparta de Jeff y se aleja un poco dándoles la espalda)...<br>Jack: imbécil la acabas de asustar  
>Jeff: QUE!?<br>Sally: creo que ambos se han encargado de hacer eso  
>sasha:...(que ocurrio?...de la nada mi corazón comenzó a latir...acaso...es por esas palabras?...no...yo no pude haber dicho eso)...(voltea un poco para ver como Jeff discutia con Jack)...(esas palabras...no pueden ser parte de mis recuerdos)<p>

(EN ESE MOMENTO NINA ENTRA AL CUARTO Y LOS VE A JEFF Y JACK GRITANDO)

nina:...oigan par de idiotas  
>JeffJack: (la miran) eh?  
>nina:...ben aun esta dormido...callense<br>Jeff/Jack: (los recorre un escalofrio y luego se separan)...  
>nina: asi esta mejor...entonces...comenzamos con la sesión de recuerdos?<br>sasha: (voltea a ver a nina)...  
>Jeff:...si...es hora<br>Jack: mejor quedémonos aquí en caso de que ben despierte...si no nos ve se levantara y bajara buscándonos...no nos arriesgaremos a que se ruede las escaleras  
>Sally: waaaa no digas eso ;_;<br>Jeff:...muy bien sasha...estas lista  
>sasha:...si<p>

(EN OTRA PARTE)

liu: (guarda su arma)...están listos?  
>laughing: por supuesto<br>masky: vamos rápido antes de que me aburra  
>liu: jeje...link por ahora tu descansaras aquí<br>link:...ya no nos van a encontrar verdad?  
>liu: para cuando Jeff guie a sasha hasta la bodega ya no habrá nadie...y como la misma sasha esta ahora en mi contra...seria bueno hacerla sufrir jejeje<br>masky: no te sentiras satisfecho verdad?  
>liu:...por supuesto que no...vamos (se pone en marcha)<br>laughing/masky: (siguen a liu)...  
>link: (desaparece)<br>liu:...jejejejejejeje

(DESPUES DE UNA HORA) (CON JEFF Y LOS DEMAS)

ben:...(eh?...puedo oir unas voces...rayos...no puedo abrir mis ojos)  
>¿?: asi fue como conociste a Sally y slenderman<br>ben:...(esa voz...es la voz de Jeff)  
>¿?: desgraciadamente slender no esta con nosotros ahora<br>ben:...(esa otra...es la voz de Jack)  
>¿?: slender es como un padre para todos nosotros...y te podemos asegurar que slender te tiene mucho afecto...al igual que Jeff, slender también a cuidado mucho de ti...hasta a celebrado tu cumpleaños<br>ben:...(la voz de nina)  
>¿?: y...en donde se encuentra ahora?<br>Jeff: tuvo que irse para resolver unos asuntos importantes  
>ben: (ESA ULTIMA VOZ ERA DE!) (finalmente abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe para observar al grupo)...<br>Jeff:...ben  
>Jack: despertaste al fin<br>nina: (se acerca a ben) como te sientes?  
>ben:...y-yo...bien pero (se toca la zona del abdomen)...aun...aun siento algunos dolores<br>nina: pues entonces aun tienes que descanzar  
>ben: eso creo...(mira sasha)...<br>sasha:...  
>ben: (sonríe)...estas a salvo...mi esfuerzo valio la pena<br>sasha: (se sorprende)...(RECUERDO)

Sally: gracias a el pudimos salvarte

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...si...estoy bien...(sonríe)...gracias a ti  
>ben: (pone una cara de querer llorar)...s-sasha<br>sasha:...  
>ben:...n-no tienes...nada que agradecer...donde esta sally?<br>jeff: junto con smile dog fueron a vigilar la casa de sasha...eh?...(saca el comunicador)..hola?...sally?  
>(sally: jeff?...jeff!)<br>jeff: que paso sally?  
>(sally:...el hermano de sasha regreso)<br>sasha: (se sorprende)...  
>jeff: bien...sigue vigilando no te alejes del lugar<br>(sally: esta bien)  
>jeff: (corta la comunicacion)...<br>sasha: tengo que ir...mi hermano se alterara si no me encuentra  
>jeff: tranquila eso no ocurrira...debe de estar cansado asi que no se tomara la molestia de ir a buscarte<br>sasha:...por esta vez...confiare en tu palabra  
>sasha:...<br>jeff:...  
>jack: (sonriendo)...<br>nina:...  
>ben:...oye sasha<br>sasha: eh?  
>ben:...y-yo...YO TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!<br>sasha: o-oye...no tienes que ponerte asi  
>ben: TENGO QUE!...despues de tanto tiempo te hemos vuelto a ver...espero que pronto nos recuerdes a todos...no me guardes rencor cuando recuerdes todo lo que te hice...por favor<br>sasha:...t-tu...(RECUERDO)

¿?:...asi que tu eres sasha  
>sasha:...s-si<br>¿?:...la conoces?  
>¿?: el rumor de que estas cuidando a una niña esta por todas partes<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha:...(RECUERDO)

¿?:...en serio crees que puedes colarte en nuestro mundo asi nada mas?...solo por que Jeff te trajo piensas que puedes hablarnos sin problemas?...como si no fuera nada del otro mundo?  
>sasha:...que te ocurre?...m-me estas asustando<br>¿?:...jejeje que esperabas...(voltea tétricamente) asustar es lo que mejor hago

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (q-que?) (RECUERDO)

¿?:...estas adquiriendo la fastidiosa actitud de Jeff lo sabias?...bien que te parece esto...(saca su flauta)  
>sasha:...(se tapa los oídos)<br>¿?: jejeje tranquilízate no voy a tocar la melodía...esta es mi oferta  
>sasha:...<br>¿?: si logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...me ire sin decir nada...y nunca mas me volveras a ver  
>sasha:...y que pasara si no logro alcanzarte<br>¿?:...con esta flauta además de crear ilusiones...puedo hacer que el tiempo retroceda...si no logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...tocare la melodía y hare que el tiempo vuelva atrás  
>sasha:...<br>¿?: en otras palabras hare que tu y Jeff nunca se hubieran conocido  
>sasha: (expresión desesperada)<br>¿?:...y bien?...aceptas?  
>sasha:...(mirada seria)...acepto<p>

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: (comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro por el dolor)...  
>ben: sasha?<br>nina: que te ocurre?  
>jack: SASHA!<br>jeff: (se acerca a ella)...  
>sasha: tsk...(RECUERDO)<p>

¿?:...te quedan exactamente 15 segundos sasha  
>sasha:...<br>¿?:...(extiende su mano)...rápido...gana el desafio...(gran sonrisa) también quiero ser tu amigo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: a-aahhh...tsk...(se arrodilla) AAAAAHHHHHHH!  
>jeff: (se altera) SASHA!<br>sasha:...(RECUERDO)

(EN ESE MOMENTO, LOS ROSTROS BORROSOS EN LA MENTE DE SASHA FINALMENTE COMENZABAN A TOMAR FORMA, AL MENOS UNO DE ELLOS)

ben:...asi que tu eres sasha  
>sasha:...s-si<br>¿?:...la conoces?  
>ben: el rumor de que estas cuidando a una niña esta por todas partes<p>

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

ben:...en serio crees que puedes colarte en nuestro mundo asi nada mas?...solo por que Jeff te trajo piensas que puedes hablarnos sin problemas?...como si no fuera nada del otro mundo?  
>sasha:...que te ocurre?...m-me estas asustando<br>ben:...jejeje que esperabas...(voltea tétricamente) asustar es lo que mejor hago

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

ben:...estas adquiriendo la fastidiosa actitud de Jeff lo sabias?...bien que te parece esto...(saca su flauta)  
>sasha:...(se tapa los oídos)<br>ben: jejeje tranquilízate no voy a tocar la melodía...esta es mi oferta  
>sasha:...<br>ben: si logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...me ire sin decir nada...y nunca mas me volveras a ver  
>sasha:...y que pasara si no logro alcanzarte<br>ben:...con esta flauta además de crear ilusiones...puedo hacer que el tiempo retroceda...si no logras alcanzarme en 5 minutos...tocare la melodía y hare que el tiempo vuelva atrás  
>sasha:...<br>ben: en otras palabras hare que tu y Jeff nunca se hubieran conocido  
>sasha: (expresión desesperada)<br>ben:...y bien?...aceptas?  
>sasha:...(mirada seria)...acepto<p>

(UN ULTIMO RECUERDO)

ben:...te quedan exactamente 15 segundos sasha  
>sasha:...<br>ben:...(extiende su mano)...rápido...gana el desafio...(gran sonrisa) también quiero ser tu amigo

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

sasha: tsk...(el dolor se va)...  
>jeff: sasha...<br>nina...  
>jack: sasha estas bien?<br>ben: dinos sasha  
>sasha:...(lentamente se levanta y despues voltea a ver a ben)...<br>ben:...sasha?  
>sasha:...t-tu...de verdad eres...un tonto<br>ben: eh?  
>sasha:...(deja escapar unas lagrimas)<br>ben: (se altera) AHH! SASHA POR QUE LLORAS!?  
>ninajack/jeff: (la miran horrorizados)...  
>jack: q-que ocurre?<br>nina: sasha que te pasa?  
>jeff: TE LASTIMASTE!? RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!<br>sasha:...n-no...estoy bien...es solo que...(mira de nuevo a ben)  
>ben:...<br>sasha:...(se le escapan mas lagrimas)...n-no se...por que estoy llorando tanto...tsk no se...(se sienta en el borde de la cama)...veo la cara de...ben...y lloro...cr-creo que es...inevitable porque yo...tsk...  
>ben:...e-eh?...(tambien comienza a llorar)...s-sasha...a-acaso tu...<br>sasha:...(lo mira y vuelve a llorar)...  
>ben:...s-sasha...TU ME RECUERDAS! (comienza a chillar como un niñito y despues abraza a sasha)...<br>jack: (sonrie) sasha  
>nina: (aguantando las ganas de llorar)...r-recordo a ben...SASHA RECORDO A BEN!<br>jeff:...(suspira aliviado mientras veia como ben abrazaba a sasha llorando)  
>sasha: tsk (devuelve el abrazo temblando por el llanto)...b-ben...te recuerdo...te recuerdo<br>ben:...  
>jeff:...(felicidades ben...haz regresado a la memoria de sasha)...(baja la mirada mientras aprieta con fuerza su puño)...(tu eres...el primero)<p>

(EN ESE MOMENTO EL COMUNICADOR COMIENZA A SONAR, LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE TODOS)

jeff: sally que ocurre?  
>sashaben: (secandose las lagrimas)...  
>(sally: j-jeff...smile dog tranquilizate por favor...jeff tenemos un enorme problema)<br>jeff: que problema?  
>jack: ya habla sally<br>(sally:...l-liu esta aqui...A ENTRADO POR LA FUERZA A LA CASA DE SASHA!)

(LAS EXPRESIONES DE TODOS CAMBIAN Y DESPUES DIRIGEN SUS MIRADAS HACIA SASHA)

sasha: (temblando por el miedo)...a-alex...hermano

(BEN FUE EL PRIMERO, EL PRIMERO EN SER RECORDADO POR SASHA, LA ALEGRIA A INVADIDO LOS CORAZONES DE TODOS, EL UNICO FRUSTRADO AUNQUE IGUALMENTE FELIZ, ES JEFF, PERO DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO DE FELICIDAD, ESTA MISMA ES OPACADA POR UNA TERRIBLE NUBE DE TORMENTA, LIU A REALIZADO NUEVAMENTE SU ATAQUE, PERO ESTA VEZ EN CONTRA DEL HERMANO MAYOR DE SASHA, ALEX, QUE HARAN JEFF Y LOS DEMAS PARA EVITAR UNA NUEVA TRAGEDIA?, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "EL SUCESOR")

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

MUY BIEN GENTE, EL CAPITULO 7 A LLEGADO A SU FIN, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LES HAYA GUSTADO EL ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE BEN Y LINK, PERDON SI ESPERABAN SABER CUAL ERA LA MELODIA DE BEN PERO...AUN NO SE LAS MOSTRARE ¬3¬  
>SI LO SE, SOY MALA XDDD, NO SE PREOCUPEN FALTA POCO PARA QUE SEPAN CUAL ES :v Y TAMBIEN PERDON SI LA PELEA NO FUE MUY LARGA, PERO SI TOMAN EN CUENTA EL TIEMPO QUE TENIAN, ERA NECESARIO PONER SOLO ESO, IGUALMENTE AUN QUEDAN PENDIENTE MUCHAS PELEAS, ASI QUE ESPERENLAS ;)<p>

MUY BIEN HASTA ENTONCES

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y

SAYONARAAAAAAAA XDDDD


End file.
